A Hobbit's Tale
by shimmer-me-timbers
Summary: Hobbits like to tell stories, that's a fact of life. But what if Bilbo Baggins's story wasn't actually HIS? What if he was taking the credit... and the stigma for someone else? What if that brave little Hobbit that helped reclaim Erabor was in fact a little lass named Daisy Baggins?
1. Introduction

Hobbits like to tell stories, that's a fact of life. But what if Bilbo Baggins's story wasn't actually _HIS_? What if he was taking the credit... and the stigma for someone else? What if that brave little Hobbit that helped reclaim Erabor was in fact a little lass named Daisy Baggins?

* * *

_The idea for this story came from a dinner discussion during the holidays, when my brother asked "what if Bilbo was a woman"? So, this is my take on the events of The Hobbit by Tolkein but with my own spin. Fair warning there will be a few changes but I'll keep it as close to canon as I can with mixture of both the Hobbit Movie and book. I would love to read/hear feedback about how to improve my work so all constructive criticism is welcome._


	2. And So It Begins

___The idea for this story came from a dinner discussion during the holidays, when my brother asked "what if Bilbo was a woman?" So, this is my take on the events of The Hobbit by Tolkein but with my own spin. Fair warning there will be a few changes but I'll keep it as close to canon as I can with mixture of both the Hobbit Movie and book. I would love to read/hear feedback about how to improve my work so all constructive criticism is welcome, I want to improve my writing so every little bit helps. To start I have a relatively short first chapter because that's all I have time to look over and post right now. I have more coming soon - I promise._

_Disclaimer: I neither created nor own most of the characters and events in this story - they belong to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkein. There are a few lines intermingled into this story from the actual text. This book is one of my favorites, if you haven't read The Hobbit already you should check it out._

* * *

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

For as long as Hobbits existed, which has been a very long time indeed, the Baggins name was revered in the hobbit community. They prided themselves on the title from the oldest of Bagginsis all the way down to the youngest - Bilbo and his sister Daisy. They were very respectable, or at least Bilbo was – Daisy just pretended to be.

You see, many years ago Daisy and Bilbo were wild and unruly, they got that from the Tookish blood you see – certainly not the Baggins's. The young siblings loved to venture into the forest at the edge of Hobbiton chasing fireflies and hoping to catch a glimpse of an elf or a pixie. How wild they looked in their tattered clothes and mud splattered frocks were of little concern. Their father often cringed at the site of them but their mother smiled as she disentangled twigs from their matted mud caked curls. There was no time to look prim and proper; for there were things to see and adventures to be had. They relished in the freedom of their little world.

"Such a pity" the gossipy hobbits would tut as the Baggins duo wandered by looking like little feral children. "Their father should be a shamed of such unruly children! That's what happens when you marry a Took."

Their father was Bungo Baggins, a quiet and traditional sort of hobbit. He never strayed too far from his old arm chair and frequently hosted parties in the home he built for his wife and children under The Hill. Their mother was the infamous and adventurous Belladonna Took and everyone knows those nasty adventures were in her blood. No one really knew how Bungo and Belladonna met – whether he thought he could tame a rebellious hobbit maid or she decided to settle down – no one knew, they were just happy when Belladonna traded in adventuring for Bungo and motherhood.

Since their parents succumb to the chill a few years past the Baggins siblings had to grow up. No longer could they gallivant as care free children, or let their fantasies run wild. What mattered was giving their father the one thing he always wanted: his children upholding the Baggins legacy. They could do that for him, opting for the life of a respectable hobbit, reading books and tending the garden instead of traipsing around the forest.

They enjoyed meals in calm solitude, entertaining guests, and avoiding the desire to travel. The change came easy to Bilbo, like flipping a switch. All of a sudden he care about books and socializing rather than adventuring. It wasn't as easy for Daisy, she had to lock away her old hand-me-down trousers and don frilly dresses and tie ribbons in her hair.

In the absence of adventure, the one thing she did take to was gardening. Daisy's garden was the most coveted produce patch in Hobbiton, not even the Maggot farmers could grow their mushrooms, tomatoes, and potatoes as big and flavorful as she. Respectable hobbits were social creatures, but secretly Daisy's favorite part of the day was the little time she had alone on top of The Hill just quietly watching the sunset. Spread out was a patchwork of hobbit holes and farms leading to the open space filled with pubs, trade posts, and livestock.

Daisy had a full day of tending the garden and going to town to pick a few things up at the market. She got home just in time to make a pie to go with afternoon tea. As she approached the house, she could see Bilbo sitting in the yard enjoying the warm sunshine and smoking his pipe.

"How was the market?" he managed to mumble with his pipe lodged between his teeth.

"Wonderful, I picked up some of the Cotton's blue cheese that you like. I was going to cut some up and have it at tea time. I'm going to pick some berries for pies."

"Wonderful! Let me know if you need any help."

Once the groceries were in the pantry, Daisy twisted back her moppy brown curls and secured it with a pin as slipped out the front door. Basket in hand she climbed the cool stone staircase to her little rooftop garden. It was early in the berry season and only one section of berries was that beautiful red hue hanging heavy on their branches, which were conveniently located above the doorway giving her a clear view of the odd looking tall man approaching the gate.

He stood slightly taller than a regular man, which was twice as tall as hobbits, and wore long gray robes with a bushy white beard peeking out from under his large faded blue hat and a large wooden staff in the crook of his right arm.

"Good morning." She heard Bilbo speak in a cheery yet cautious tone.

"What do you mean?" the old man grumbled. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean to say that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not; or that you feel good on this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once I guess." Bilbo's head was still reeling trying to decipher what the old man said. Daisy could almost hear the wheels turning in her brother's head as he tried to think it through.

The men continued a polite conversation, Daisy tried desperately not to drop eaves while she continued to gently tug the ripened berries until her basket was full. She quietly snuck down the steps in the side of the hill towards the front door, Hobbits were known for their sneaking abilities. Their conversation hit an interesting turn as one word re-piqued her interest.

"I'm sorry I don't want any adventures, thank you! Not today. Good morning! But please join us for tea… or supper some time." Bilbo managed to blurt as he scurried into the house.

An ADVENTURE! Bilbo was invited on an adventure and refused? Daisy felt a pang of jealousy but brushed it off 'proper hobbits don't go on adventures, silly, nasty, affairs they are.' She thought. As Daisy approached the door she heard the old man chuckle as he scraped his staff on the bottom of the door. He looked over and winked at Daisy and took off. He sure was odd and up to no good, but Daisy secretly hoped he'd come for supper.


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

The sun was setting and the chilly May breeze made the kitchen curtains flutter. Bilbo smoothed his house coat and set the candle lit supper table while Daisy stirred lazily at the stew on the fire. Her mind wandered, thinking about the tall grey man that visited earlier. She snapped back to present as searing heat crept up her leg. Daisy looked down to see the hem of her skirt ablaze.

"Good lord Dizzy, your hem is on fire again." Bilbo sighed as he tossed her a rag.

"Damn," Daisy hissed has she used the rag to slap out the fire. "This was my last good sun dress."

"You're always day dreaming. If you paid attention our clothing bill would go down." He muttered as he piled food onto his empty plate.

"So did you get any visitors today while I was in town?" Daisy tried to change the subject.

"Oh! Oh yes, I forgot to tell you earlier, Aunt Lobelia stopped by for elevnsies whilst you were in town visiting the Cottons."

"I wish I had known," Daisy replied. "I would've baked some fresh scones earlier. You know she likes my raspberry jam."

"It's alright we had some things to discuss," Bilbo stated cautiously. "She wants to know of your prospects."

"My what?"

"Mainly she wants to know when will you be taking a husband and starting a family of your own."

"I don't see how that's any of her business."

"Daisy, she's just worried about you, as am I. You'll be of age in a few months and I won't be around forever. I need to know someone will take care of you should something happen to me."

"Are you planning on going somewhere anytime soon?" she inquired.

"Heavens no!"

"Then I'm not worried," she could tell by the look on his face that Bilbo was not amused. "Who is she suggesting then?"

"Ollie Sackville is looking to buy a farm out in Bree. He's danced with you at a few festivals now, and he's shown you favor."

"All he wants is my green thumb to make his longbottom crops prosper."

"Is that so bad? I mean I could think of worse starts."

"Yes, I have this crazy notion that love is an important factor in a marriage. It's not a sort of business contract or backup plan."

"But you need to find someone."

"Why? Why must I marry… and for that matter why must we sit at home when there is so much more to see?" Daisy sighed. "What good is reading when you can go out and see it."

"Who needs to go see the world when you can read about it in books… from the comfort of your own home. You'd do well to appreciate the comforts of home."

"And you'd do well to live a little," Daisy spat. "I wish you'd act like my brother and not my father."

"Then stop acting like a child." Bilbo said curtly as he got up from the table and stalked into the study slamming the door loudly behind him.

Daisy paddled back to the kitchen, all this arguing made her lose her appetite. Was Bilbo right? Was she being ungrateful? She pondered as she cleared the table. She knew Ollie Cotton wasn't a particularly bad choice in a match, he was always kind to her and he was the first to volunteer for town functions. By Hobbit standards he would be considered quite the catch, almost round as he was tall, a round ruddy face, and head full of golden curls. She could learn to love him – or at least tolerate him. But why was Bilbo so keen on getting rid of her? Was he worried about his own prospects? Her thoughts were interrupted by a thumping at the door.

Bilbo never said anything about company this evening. Oh goodness, if all the gossipy hobbits in the town could see her now tongues would wag. Her mass of brown curls were tangled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, her skirt was singed, and her apron was stained. Daisy tied an apron over her skirt in hopes of hiding the scorch mark, smoothed her corset, and headed to the door. She looked more like a servant than a resident of the house hold but with Bilbo ignoring the door she had no choice to answer it as is. The large green door swung opened and Daisy was taken aback by what she saw.

She looked up to see a large dwarf eclipsing the doorway. He pulled down the hood of his dark green cloak to reveal strange tattoos scattered across his empty scalp but his bushy beard made up for it. He looked like one of the illustrations in her books, clad from head to toe in thick dwarfish armor; his knuckles, a large gold belt, and chest were adorned with sharp angled weaponry. He loomed there glaring down at her with an intimidating and unreadable expression.

"Hello?" she squeaked.

"Dwalin," the dwarf introduced himself in a gravelly voice as he assessed his surroundings, "at your service Master Baggins."

"Good evening," she greeted quietly. "I think you might have the wrong…"

Dwalin pushed the door open wider to allow the massive Dwalin to lumber past Daisy through the foyer. Daisy was taken aback for a moment when the dwarf Dwalin narrowed his eyes and gave her a once over. The little hobbit wondered if she looked as confused as she felt.

"Which way lass?" he asked as he flicked off his coat and tossed it on the unsuspecting hobbit. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked from the doorway of his study.

"Supper laddie. He said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin remarked in a clipped tone, cleared miffed at the lack of organization.

"Supper? You never told me we were having company." Daisy hissed in her brother's ear.

Bilbo didn't mention company for supper, how could he leave and forget that he invited a surly looking dwarf warrior for supper?! Second though, where would he MEET a big surly looking dwarf warrior in the first place? She wasn't prepared for this.

"I-I-I didn't know." He stuttered.

"I'll scrounge something up."

Daisy politely showed their guest to the kitchen, the only noise was the thumping of his boots on the hard wood floors. Daisy cringed as Dwalin's heavy boots trudged down the hall trekking mud behind him. He plopped himself at her spot and began devouring the stew and biscuits Daisy set in front of him. She barely had time to grab an extra plate when the doorbell rang a second time. Before she left the kitchen she motioned for Bilbo to pop the kettle on, she had a feeling it would be a long night.

This time when she opened the door to reveal a stout dwarf admiring the pansies in her flower box. He had a long white beard spilling over a crimson cloak; he looked more like a wise old tutor compared to the warrior in her kitchen. He smiled kindly as Daisy ushered him into the kitchen.

"My name is Balin." He introduced himself in a pleasantly silky voice. "I see my brother has already arrived."

"My dear Balin, you're shorter and wider than when we last met." The warrior chuckled as he stood up from the table.

"Shorter yes, but not wider." Balin added as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

Much to Daisy and Bilbo's surprise, the dwarfish sign of affection appeared to be smashing foreheads rather than the typical hug. She cringed at the unusual clacking noise of two heads banging together… hopefully they didn't expect her to try that form of greeting.

Balin and Dwalin disappeared into the pantry, with Bilbo hot on their heels. Before Daisy could wrestle food from them there was yet ANOTHER knock at the door. This time she was surprised by two young looking dwarves standing on her porch. They both donned dark blue cloaks with identical mischievous smiles, clearly they were related but one donned long golden braids in his hair and beard whiles the other had a darker coloring and a mere hint of a beard. Clearly the darker one was still quite young.

"I'm Fili," the blonde one stated.

"And I'm Kili," the darker one introduced himself.

"At your service." The both placed a fist over their hearts and bowed deeply.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili grinned as he pushed past her to shake Bilbo's hand.

Fili dumped his weaponry into his hostess's arms and followed his brother down the hall towards Dwalin and Balin who appeared to be scheming down the hall. Oh good lord, they were moving the furniture.

The house was thrown into utter chaos the next time she answered the door. Daisy barely had time to move out of the way before an avalanche of dwarves tumbled into her house with the largest dwarf, unsurprisingly, landing on the top of the pile. The clang of weaponry hitting the floor muffled the groans and mumbles of irritation and pain. Somehow in the melee a lone floppy hat landed at Daisy's feet.

Once the entry way cleared the tall grey man from earlier appeared at the door looking somewhat sorry for the imposition. All this noise and stress was giving Daisy a headache, she could even feel her eye start to twitch.

"Good evening." The wizard greeted her. "My name is Gandalf, we met earlier."

"Gandalf?" That was a familiar name she hadn't heard in a long while. "Are you the wizard with the fireworks?"

"I'm surprised you remembered, your brother needed some reminding earlier."

"My name is-"

"I know quite well what your name is. But they seem to be under the impression that you are the house maid. I mean no respectable hobbit gentleman would subject his sister to the company of thirteen dwarves and a wizard. People might talk." He winked as he ushered her into the loudest room of the house.

Not only had her guests pulled the table out of the kitchen but the set it up in the drawing room and emptied the contents of the pantry. For the next few hours food was flying through the air, dwarves walked across the table, dishes went sailing around the table and loud laughter filled the house. Bilbo stood in the corner looking as though he were about to have a heart attack. Daisy both hated and loved the noise, laughter was something you didn't hear in Bag End these days.

Daisy didn't know how much more of this she could take, a rowdy bunch of dwarves sitting around her table eating, drinking and singing songs only suited for the pub. She stood quietly by the table taking deep calming breaths in attempts to convince herself that this was all perfectly ordinary. Throughout the chaos and the singing the Grey Wizard sat quietly in the corner with a joyous smile on his face while Daisy ran around like a nut making requests and demands that fell on deaf ears. Clearly these dwarves didn't learn to respect other people's property.

Hours passed before the house guests put down their plates and pushed their chairs back. Being the graceful hostess that she was Daisy made a move to collect the dirty dishes but before she could do anything the dozen dwarves jumped to their feet and balanced tall towers of dirty dishes in their arms. It was all Daisy could do NOT to panic.

"Please be careful with those," Bilbo pleaded. "It's no trouble; I can take care of the dishes."

The dwarves ignored his pleas and began to sing:

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

So, carefully! carefully with the plates!"

Daisy pushed her way into the kitchen in a frenzy, praying that the dwarves didn't break too much. Thankfully their song was just a bit of fun and did none of those things. Everything was cleaned up and put away exactly where it belonged leaving no trace of house guests.

The room grew silent when a pounding noise echoed through the home. Heads whipped in the direction of the noise. This time Bilbo went running for the door, Daisy was pushed to the back of the rowdy crew trudging down the hall behind her brother.

Daisy's heart nearly stopped when the door swung open to reveal yet another dwarf, there was something about this dwarf was clearly different than the others. He stepped into the hall and Daisy gave him a once over while he took in his surroundings. A cascade of loose inky curls streaked with silver fell over his midnight blue cloak. Daisy pulled her shawl up around her neck to hide the light blush crept up her neck and into her ears as the dwarf's gaze shifted to her. He wasn't bad looking for a dwarf, with a straight prominent nose, icy blue eyes, and close cropped beard. He looked slightly taller and burlier than the dwarves that arrived before him. His majestic presence filled the room in a terrifying and awe striking way.

"Gandalf," the dwarf began in a deep and husky tone. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way… twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that rune on the door."

"What mark? There's no mark on that door! I painted it myself not three days ago." Bilbo screeched.

"There is a mark, you saw me put it there earlier." the wizard answered. "Bilbo, let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." He started in an amused tone. "Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much in the way of fighting?"

"Um… maybe."

Hopefully he wasn't planning on testing the battle skills of hobbits because if he lunged at her now she'd curl up in the fetal position and possibly soil herself. Which was clearly something you shouldn't do if you want to garner the respect of thirteen dwarves,

"I bet he's never even seen an axe or sword let alone handled one." Thorin muttered disapprovingly as he hung his cloak up by the door. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Without another word Thorin Oakenshield pushed passed his host and headed towards the study, the sea of dwarves parting as he went by.

If looks could kill, Gandalf wouldn't have survived the glare Daisy sent his way as she set down a plate with the last two pieces of scone in front of her arrogant new arrival. The wizard shot her back an apologetic look for the way the rude creature was acting. Luckily she learned to tolerate frustrating guests in a polite and hobbitly manner; after all once her brother came home she'd likely never see these creatures again. But in the mean time she felt exhausted – or exhilarated… and that scared her.


	4. So Here's the Plan

**_I rewrote this chapter featuring Bilbo as well, he's kind of in the background but I think I like the way this turned out better. Let me know if you prefer this version or the previous version better._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

While the dwarves sat around the table silently mumbling as their leader ate, the close proximity made Daisy feel claustrophobic in her usually empty house. Gandalf sat in the corner next to Bilbo puffing on his pipe sending wispy green smoke rings around the room. The accumulating cloud dimmed the lights giving the room and even more somber tone.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dane with us?" Dwalin inquired.

"They will not come." Thorin answered in a disappointed tone. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone. Dane will not risk his men on such a gamble."

As if on cue, each of the house guests let out a sigh of disappointment at the thought of no reinforcements, wherever they were headed they were on their own. She wondered what kind of foolishness these dwarves were getting themselves into. She shook that thought, it was none of her business – they would be gone soon and Daisy would never see them again but she just couldn't bite her tongue.

"So you're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, good fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested.

Bilbo sent a quiet plea in Daisy's direction, silently asking his sister to fetch some light. She scampered over to the kitchen and lit a few candles which she carried back and placed near a map Gandalf had laid out. Daisy loved maps, she spend hours in the study pouring over maps of all different places wondering what it would be like to see the peaks and valleys that were so skillfully placed on the parchment. She inched closer to get a good look at this folded and tattered piece.

"Far to the East beyond the rivers, forests, and waste land, lies a lonely peak." Gandalf stated.

"The Lonely Mountain." Daisy read off the map.

"Aye, the Lonely Mountain. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say that it is time." Grumbled the dwarf with a great red beard, Gandalf introduced him as Gloin.

"Ravens and birds of other kinds have been seen flying toward the mountain as we were foretold." Oin stated matter-of-factly. "When the birds of yore return to Erabor the rain of the beast will end."

"Beast?" Bilbo squeaked. "What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, the greatest calamity of our age." Bifur, the one with the hat, explained. "airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in seconds flat – think furnace with wings."

"A dragon…" Daisy's mouth went dry. Up until now dragons had always been the stuff of legend, now these dwarves were telling her that they still existed.

"I'm not afraid of it… I'll give 'em a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jaxie." The sweater clad dwarf, Ori, spoke up. Daisy couldn't help but smile, Ori was clearly too small and inexperienced to do anything of the sort.

"Sit down." The dwarf to his right, Dori, pulled him back to his seat.

"Even with an army behind us this task would be impossible." Balin stated. "For we are just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best – or brightest for that matter."

"Yes Master Balin, we may be few in numbers but we are warriors. We will fight down to the last dwarf here." Fili tried to rally the crowd.

"And we have a wizard on our side; he must've slain a hundred dragons in his time!" Kili added.

"Well I wouldn't say that." The wizard stammered.

"How many have you killed then?" Dori inquired.

Gandalf began to say something but choked on a cloud of smoke. That sparked a heated exchange amongst the group, insults went flying and it looked as if a brawl was about to break out in the study. It appeared that ANYTHING would set this group off.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin bellowed at the squabbling company.

The room went silent as the leader of the company stood from his chair.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have as well? Rumors have spread and the Great Dragon hasn't been seen for neigh 60 years. Many eyes now gaze East toward the Misty Mountains – wondering if the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do WE seize this chance to take back Erabor and restore it to its former glory?"

"There is no possible way into the mountain, the gates are sealed." Balin declared.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf corrected the kindly old dwarf as he pulled a small key from the folds of his robe. "This key was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping. Now I'm giving it to you."

The awestruck group examined the key as the old wizard carefully passed the key to Thorin who looked upon the key with wonder and confusion. He turned it about in his hand like it was a delicate heirloom. The little silver key was bright with a long barrel and intricate designs distinctive to the dwarf culture. Daisy admired its simple beauty; clearly it had its own story to tell.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in a low and breathy tone.

"That I fear is a story for another time. But if you look at the runes on the map it speaks of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf moved the map closer to Daisy and pointed out the sharp runes scrawled on the parchment near the sketch of the Lonely Mountain. "The door will be small, size enough for a dwarf to fit through. "

"So… that means there's another way in!" Kili exclaimed.

"Only if we can find it, dwarf doors are nearly invisible. You must be in the right place at the right time before you can even hope to open the door. I'm sure that the answer lies here in this map somewhere. I'm afraid I do not have the skills needed to see it, but I know someone who can. The task we have in mind will require a great deal of stealth…" the wizard explained and turned to Bilbo, "and no small amount of courage. But if we are clever and take care it can be done."

"Is that why we need a burglar?" the small dwarf clad in knitwear asked.

"I'd say. You'd need an expert from the looks of it." Bilbo said in a tone louder than he meant.

"And are you?" Inquired Gloin in a suspect tone.

"Am I what?" Bilbo all but shrieked. Surely they didn't think HE was a burglar.

"Ah, the wee lad says he's an expert." Oin slapped the table in excitement.

"ME?" Bilbo shouted. "I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'd believe it." Balin nodded. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for wee gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said gruffly.

The room erupted in arguments about whether or not Bilbo was right for their quest or if they should locate another burglar.

"IF I SAY MASTER BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THAN A BURGLAR HE IS!" Gandalf bellowed. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, they can even pass unseen by most others if they so choose. Not to mention the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, a hobbit would be an unfamiliar smell. That alone can give us a huge advantage. You gave me the charge of finding the fourteenth and final member of your company and I have chosen Master Baggins. There are more to hobbits than mere appearances suggest and he has more to offer than any of you know – especially himself. You must trust me on this my friends."

"Very well wizard, we will do it your way." Thorin conceded. "Balin give him the contract."

As the round dwarf with white hair approached the color drained from Bilbo's face and he started to hyperventilate. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and carefully unfolded it and put it in Bilbo's trembling hand.

"It's the typical contract," Balin explained. "Out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements… that sort of thing."

While Bilbo read over her paperwork, Gandalf ushered the party into the living room. Daisy looked up to see Gandalf relaxing in a chair and the others gathered around the fire place, their leader looking pensively into the fire as though the licks of flame would convey some divine meaning. Thorin began to hum a low somber tune, so sweet and heart breaking that Daisy forgot the chaos of the evening; she was carried away into the dark historic halls under a strange moon. Far away from The Hill and everything she knew. The moon illuminated the room through the big glass window in the side of The Hill; the fire crackled and popped in tune with the music. As the other dwarves joined in with beautiful dwarfish harmony Thorin began to sing in a deep and silky voice unlike anything Daisy had ever heard.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gloaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches biased with light,

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying –fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!"

As they sang Daisy closed her eyes, the story of their people played against her eyelids in time with the beautiful song. She could feel the love and fellowship of these rowdy men, their loss and their desire to find a home. This quest wasn't just about seeking gold – they wanted to reclaim their family and to go back to what they once had. How would she feel if a dragon swooped into The Shire plundering the houses and lighting it all ablaze? A slight shiver rand down her spine at that thought, she did know loss but not at such grand a scale. There was nothing she wouldn't give to get her family back.

Something woke the Took inside her, she wished she could see the great mountain halls, hear the sounds of the forest, explore caves and waterfalls, even wield a sword rather than a walking stick. Looking out the window, the stars shone bright above the trees like diamonds. This took her mind to the jewels and trinkets the dwarves left in the dark caverns, and she surprisingly felt a pang of jealousy at Bilbo's opportunity. Daisy's heart dropped as the music ended.

"So what say you?" Gandalf inquired.

"I just need a moment to think." Bilbo answered as politely as he could.

"You've been holed up in this house thinking for far too long. If boring normalcy is what you want we will leave right now and not look back. It's a pity; I remember two young hobbits running around in the woods in search of pixies and elves, with a great thirst for adventure. Two hobbits that dreamed of seeing what was beyond the shire. The world isn't in your books and maps – it's outside."

"I can't go swanning off into the blue. I want to keep what little family I have left, and the only way I can do that is by staying here. I will uphold the Baggins name."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a REAL horse? Why at the Battle of Greenfields he took a swing at the Goblin King. Took his head clean off, and he did it with such force, and may I add style, that it sailed a hundred yards and went down a rabbit hole. Thus the battle was won… and the game of golf was invented."

"I thought that was nothing but a tall tale."

"All good stories deserve embellishment. You my dear hobbit, will most certainly have a tale or two to tell when you return."

"Can you promise I will return?"

"No, and if you do… you won't be the same."

"That's what I thought." Bilbo said pensively. "You've got the wrong hobbit. I just can't do this."

"Has this life robbed you of your dreams?"

"Fine." Bilbo pulled out the contract and scribbled his name across the page. "Is that all?"

"Of course. We leave from the Green Dragon Inn promptly at 11 a.m. If you're not there we will leave without you." Thorin said gruffly.

"Will your company be staying with us this evening Master Gandalf?" Daisy inquired.

"Heavens no," he replied sweetly. "We've already imposed enough. We shall be staying at the Green Dragon."

"If that's it I should like to retire for the evening." Bilbo snapped at his company before he leaned in close to his sister's ear to whisper, "take care to lock your door and windows. I'm not sure I trust this motley crew."

Bilbo disappeared into his room leaving Daisy to see their guests out. Each one quickly thanked her for her hospitality before scuttling out of the house. The house was dark and silent once more, the emptiness was overwhelming.

"It was my dreaming that caused this life…" Daisy lamented quietly and disappeared to her room, the melodic dwarfish song played through her head all night.


	5. Fool of a Took

With sheers in her trembling hand, Daisy looked at the pool of cinnamon colored ringlets that peppered the pale stone floor. The first few snips were so liberating but as more hair fell the weight of her decision grew. She couldn't bear to look in a mirror now, she just spent the last ten minutes quietly hyperventilating in her bathroom and another peak at her reflection would send her into a panic.

Damn her Tookish blood and its pension for adventure. She was quite certain she purged herself of those urges years ago. Then that crazy old wizard showed up with his rowdy company, preying on that old Tookish need for adventure and promising escape from the Shire.

There was no turning back, if she did there was no way she could leave Bag End until her hair grew back past her chin. With her hair cropped her ears, ringlets framed her triangle face making her look more like a hobbit boy than a young woman. Her brother's old clothes added to the charade, his old faded tan trousers fit her decently while a billowy button down shirt and faded green waist coat sufficiently disguised her tightly bound chest. She prayed this would work. She prayed that the dwarves were ignorant to the hobbit culture and assumed that all hobbits had a feminine softness.

She thought it all a dream until the grey wizard showed up on her door step an hour before the sun looking for her brother. He was fast asleep in his warm bed with nothing packed. Gandalf signed with disappointment, Daisy ripped the warm blankets off her lazy older brother.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready to travel!" Daisy squawked.

"I'm not going."

"You must! You signed a contract." She reminded him.

"Only to get that garish lot to leave." He pulled the covers up to his neck. "Besides they said they're leaving promptly at 11 a.m. – who's to say that I didn't 'accidently' over sleep and miss the departure?"

"I'LL KNOW, YOU'LL KNOW!" Daisy hissed. "Have you no honor? Have you no respect for the Baggins name?"

"Sometimes you can be so spoiled… it's unbecoming of a Respectable Hobbit."

"Respectable hobbit?! What exactly is a "respectable Hobbit"? You've been throwing that phrase at me since we were little!"

"Maybe you should marry Ollie Sackville, you can adventure yourself all the way to Bree and make a living at a bar wench at the Pony!" He huffed and rolled over. "I'm not going, that'll be the last we speak of it."

Gandalf reminded her that they were in need of a hobbit burglar and now she was the only candidate. He told her that if she took the job she would have to pose as Bilbo for two reasons, one being to uphold Bilbo's end of the agreement and another was that it was not entirely safe for a young woman to travel across such lands. She was about to politely decline the offer but Bilbo's attitude really clinched her decision, how arrogant and dishonorable he was making an agreement then going back on his word. She was so willing to compromise herself for the good of her family and this was how he treated her? That was the instant she made the rash decision to embrace the Took and forsake her reputation; surely her brother was in for a lashing when the townsfolk noticed she was gone. Would Bilbo forgive her, when she returned would he cast her out? The mere thought of leaving her brother alone made her throat tight.

The sun wasn't up yet and neither was her brother. Daisy grabbed her rucksack and paddled down the hall, stopping briefly to slip a note under Bilbo's door. She grabbed her walking stick and took a deep breath before stepping out of the door into the dim morning light. A tight knot of dread, regret, and excitement formed in her stomach as she began to run before she came to her senses.

"My dearest brother,

By the time you read this I will be long gone. I want you to know that I'm sorry but I'm doing this for you. I care about you more than anyone else in this world, it may not always seem it but you are the person I look up to most. I want to be more like you but it's so hard, I feel like everyone was waiting for me to slip up. I just needed to do something impulsive and stupid to get it out of my system. Once I return I will settle down with an upstanding gentleman – even if it's of your choosing – and become a respectable Baggins.

I'm sorry and I love you,

-Daisy"

She had ten minutes to get to the Green Dragon before the party left, Daisy sprinted as fast as her furry feet could carry her down the lane, past the great Mill, across the Water, and on for a whole mile. Her legs were about to give out but she willed herself to go faster, taking in huge gulps of air as the ground whizzed past. She arrived at the Inn minutes after 11 a.m. to see a line of dwarves riding ponies was mere meters ahead.

"WAIT!" She called after them. "WAIT FOR ME!"

"Bravo!" said Balin from atop his pony. "I told you he'd show."

The entire company was on ponies, and each pony was saddled with all kinds of baggages, packages, parcels, and paraphernalia. There even appeared to be a small pony for Daisy. So far no one saw through her disguise.

"Get him a pony." Thorin grumbled with a slight twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"You'll probably need this laddie, so you don't stick out like a sore thumb." Dwalin said as he tossed an old dwarfish traveling cloak at Daisy.

The action took her so off guard she almost fell off her pony. The faded green cloak was too large for her; it all but swallowed her whole. She looked rather ridiculous but Dwalin was right, from a far she would be mistaken for a small dwarf, save for the fact that she had no beard. She wasn't sure if this was an act of kindness from the burley intimidating dwarf or that he was worried that she'd catch her death before they even got halfway to their destination.

Daisy rode quietly as the company bantered back and forth telling old stories and singing songs as they rode all day, stopping long enough to eat meals or relieve themselves. The stops didn't come as often as Daisy would've liked, seeing as she wasn't used to riding a pony, but after a while she began to think that adventures weren't so bad after all. She admired the scenery as they rode through the hobbit lands, with great roads, and inn or two, a dwarf or farmer passing by every now and then on business. Slowly the landscape changed, roads were worse and the people were becoming scarce. Hills grew higher and the trees darker, everything turned gloomy - even the weather.

For the next week, they camped when they could to stay dry but the rain was pretty much a constant. Daisy felt waterlogged, her hood dripped into her eyes, undoubtedly her extra clothes were just as soaked as she. The large raindrops matted Daisy's curls to her face, all she could smell was waterlogged dwarf and soggy pony. Her poor smelly pony, Myrtle, was exhausted from the trek and her company was too grumpy to carry on. Save for the dwarf with the hat, Bofur, he was always offering Daisy and encouraging smile when she felt as though she couldn't go on. The rain never dampened his spirits.

"Why did I agree to this? I could be nice and warm right now, snuggled up to the fire with a good book and a cup of tea." She thought glumly for about the hundredth time, yet each time she never turned back and continued on with her dwarfen company. She signed a contract, and she had to see this thing through. Even if she wasn't really a burglar… or "Bilbo" for that matter.

"Come along Master Baggins," Thorin's deep voice rumbled. "We can't stop just because the weather causes you discomfort."

Mercifully they came upon the remnants of a farm house just before sunset. Most of the interior was destroyed but there was enough of a roof to keep out the rain and start a fire. Daisy shivered at the thought of a warm meal and sleeping on a dry bedroll.

"I do not like this place," Gandalf muttered taking in their surroundings. "I think we should seek shelter elsewhere."

This spurred a heated exchange between the wizard and the leader of the company in low voices. Was one allowed to argue with a wizard? Daisy wondered. Apparently the argument reached a head. Gandalf turned and walked away from the company.

"Where are you off to?" Daisy asked.

"To seek the company of the only person who has any common sense!" he all but shouted.

"Who's that?"

"Myself Master Baggins. I've had quite enough of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day."

Daisy's stomach twisted, surely this couldn't be good. She couldn't follow him and she couldn't demand his return, wizards did as they pleased. Now she had to take extra care in keeping up her rouse on her own, now she didn't have Gandalf to protect her if the company found out that she was in fact a she.

To keep herself busy she helped unload the ponies and collect firewood. Daisy was entranced by the way the dwarves could produce fire from almost nothing to a giant glowing blaze. She would've offered to help with the food, seeing as she was a hobbit, but the rotund Bombur took his duties as resident chef seriously. By the time dinner was served and darkness descended on the camp, Gandalf still had not returned.

"Gandalf has been gone a long while, should we look for him?" Daisy pondered aloud as she sat by the fire.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." Bofur remarked as he thrust two piping hot bowls of dinner at Daisy. "Now take these to the lads, they're watching the ponies."

Lightning cracked through the sky and the ground rumbled violently, one of the ponies took fright and bolted. Daisy, Fili and Kili took off after the scared pony towards the nearby river. The rain caused the river to swell and the current was strong. The icy water formed foamy peaks as it slapped against the rocky embankment. The poor pony struggling against the thick mud that trapped it half way across the river.

"We have to get him, he has part of the food rations!" Kili shouted over the noise of the rushing water.

"With all your gear you're too heavy to wade across, you'll sink in the mud for sure!" Daisy answered as she assessed the situation.

"I have some rope, why don't we tie it around you and you can wade over to Ted. Toss us the bags and that should shift enough weight to release him from the mud." Fili posited.

"But the water is at least a foot deep, that'll go to my thigh."

"You're already sopping wet Master Boggins." Kili reminded her.

It had to be done, they needed the food rations. Thus far she hadn't been able to contribute much to the group so maybe doing this would help her earn her keep. She didn't have much time to decide, the more upset the pony got the deeper it sank into the thick mud.

With a curt nod of agreement the two young dwarves produced a rope from Kili's stachal. Daisy held her breath as Kili leaned in to fasten the loop around her waist, praying that he didn't make any accidental discoveries. Once the knot was secure Daisy sunk her bare feet into the thick gummy mud at the edge of the embankment and made her way toward the terrified pony.

She took care not to leave her feet in one spot too long for fear of sinking. Inching her way towards her destination she cooed little mundane compliments to calm the pony's nerves. Finally she reached the scared pony, the cold rain numbed the hobbit's fingers making it difficult to unfasten the saddle bags. She sang a low song to keep the pony calm and soothing herself in the process. Finally she unlatched the heavy leather bag and slung it over her shoulder, taking enough weight off the poor animal could lift his hooves out of the mud. Grabbing the bridal she carefully lead the beast of burden to shore.

Mere feet from the embankment a loud clap of lightning cracked through the air. The spooked pony reared back on its hind legs and bolted to the shore knocking the unsuspecting hobbit into the murky water. She tried as hard as she could to keep a firm grasp on the saddle bag but the current, unusually strong for a foot and a half of water, pulled it just out of reach and sent it quickly down the river.

Daisy flailed about trying to keep her head above the water, chastising herself for failing in her mission. Luckily Fili and Kili were still holding their end of the rope and pulled the poor waterlogged hobbit out of the water. As soon as her foot touched shore she could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin barked.

"Ted ran off and got stuck in the mud…" Kili began.

"And what of the rations he was carrying?"

"Master Baggins tried to get them before they went down the river." Fili spoke up.

"You lost most of our food, now there is mighty little left to sup on, and there will be even less for breakfast." Thorin scolded the trio. "You must not be a very adept burglar if you can't retrieve a simple saddle bag."

Thorin didn't let them explain, he just stalked off motioning for them to follow him back to camp. There they sat around the fire, everyone glum and damp grumbling as Daisy, Fili, and Kili tried to dry themselves by the fire. The company seemed more upset about the lost food than the fact that they almost lost their burglar.


	6. An Unexpected Dinner Party

Finally there was a lull in the storm, and Daisy's clothes were only slightly damp thanks to the heat of the fire. The group chattered as they laid their bed rolls out, Balin was taking first watch.

"There's a light over through the trees." Balin yelled.

Sure enough, a little ways off there was a thick patch of trees and out of the darkness of the wood a bright light flickered. As usual the company fell into a heated argument. Some didn't want to investigate while others thought it was necessary to see who else could be out there.

"We know not whether they are friend or foe," Dwalin reasoned. "these parts are not well known and they are far too near the mountains for any desirable people to travel. Any people we would encounter likely swear no allegiance to a king. None of our maps show the area for it has been unguarded and changed for the worse. The less we stray from our path the less trouble we are like to find."

"We do have a burglar with us." Kili reminded his elders.

"You must go find out what is over there, see if it's friend or foe." Thorin ordered. "Go quietly and make haste, if all is well hurry back as fast as you can."

"If you need reinforcements just hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a screech owl." Fili said.

Daisy had no choice, she had to go but she wasn't happy about this arrogant dwarf ordering her to do so. Cautiously she approached the thick patch of trees that hid the flames. There was no proper path so she had to take extra care not to make nose as she inched her way through the pitch black. Suddenly a bright light shone through the trees to reveal a clearing ahead. It wasn't until she was almost at her destination that Daisy realized that she could not hoot like any sort of owl, or anything with wings for that matter.

Hobbits have the uncanny ability to move quietly through the woods, a fact that they take pride in. She managed to get right up to the fire without disturbing anyone. Her stomach clenched and the bile rose in the throat as she realized that sitting around a large campfire on beech logs were three very large trolls. The Trio was roasting a hunk of mutton on a large wooden spit and drinking jugs of ale.

Daisy had never seen a troll expect in her books but there was no mistaking a troll when you saw one. They were mammoth beasts with broad heavy faces, their arms and legs were ashy and the size of tree trunks. Bilbo would be appalled at their language, it was a harsh butchered version of the common tongue.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," growled one of the trolls.

"We aint tasted manflesh for far too long and the mead's runnin' short," whined the second beast. "What the 'ell were we thinkin coming into these parts.

"Shut it." The first one snapped. "Of course foods runnin low Bert, we've et two whole villages since we came from the mountains. How much more d'yer want?"

"Besides, it aint like we'd ever get a bit of manflesh up in them mountains. You'd have thanked Bill for the fat piece of mutton back 'ome." The third one spoke up taking a big bite of the roasted lamb and wiping his face in his sleeve.

Daisy couldn't figure out if she was more appaled by the subject of their conversation or their table manners. She should've snuck back quietly and warned Thorin about the three monstrous trolls that were both hungry and in a nasty mood. Instead she decided to do a quick demonstration of her "burgling skills" with a quick burgling. By the time she returned to the group she would have both proof of the trolls and credibility.

Now according to her books, a professional burglar would make off with the contents of the trolls pockets, the roast mutton, and the grog all without being noticed. Others would've made quick work of the trolls – a dagger each before they knew what was happening. Then her company could spend the night eating and drinking merrily. The bile rose in her throat at the thought of her killing another living creature so that was out of the question. She wished that she was back in her kitchen sitting by the fire and yet she couldn't go back to Thorin and Company empty handed. Pick pocketing it was.

Daisy slunk into the shadows behind the first troll, apparently his name was William, and observed the troll's movements. The other two, Bert and Tom, were refilling their large jugs of mead. Willing herself to be brave, Daisy inched her hand into William's enormous pocket and grabbed a hold of what felt like a purse. Adrenalin pounded in her ears as she slowly lifted the purse out, believing that this was the moment when she finally was a burglar.

"Oy, 'oo are you?" William turned and grabbed Daisy by the scruff of the neck before she could even get her hand out of his pocket.

"What is it?" asked the others.

"Dunno, what are yer?" William picked Daisy up and brought her closer for inspection.

"I'm a bur… a hobbit," squeaked a trembling Daisy.

"A burrahobbit? What's a burrahobbit." Bert inched closer.

"And what business does a burrahobbit have with me pocket?"

"Can we cook 'em?" asked Tom.

"We can sure as 'ell try." Said Bert, picking up a large skewer.

"But he aint gonna make more than a mouthful," stated William. "at least not after he's skinned and boned."

"Maybe he's got friends round here, there might be enough to make a pie," Bert drooled at the thought. "Hey burrahobbit you got any more of your sort sneaking in these here woods?"

"Yes lots," Daisy said before she realized that it was better not to give her friends away. "Wait, nope. None at all. Not one, I came here on my own."

"Wait what?" the confused trolls grunted in unison.

"What I mean to say," Daisy paused to formulate her plea and William's hold tightened. "is please don't cook me kind sirs! As you said I'm barely a mouthful and I guarantee you that I cook better than I taste. Should you let me live I'll cook you beautiful meals. I can make you a beautiful breakfast in the morning if you don't eat me for supper."

"Poor little bugger," said William. "We should let 'em go."

"Not til he tells us about his friends, I don't want to wake up tomorrow to find out I had me throat cut in me sleep. I say hold his hairy little feet over the fire til he talks!' countered Bert.

"I caught him so I should be the one ter decide what we do with him" spat William.

"You crazy lout!" Bert snorted.

Clearly William took offense to Bert's insult because the next thing Daisy knew William dropped her on the ground, balled his fist and punched Bert so hard the impact caused the ground to shake. Impact with the ground took the breath right out of Daisy's lungs but she had enough wits about her to scramble out of the way while the stupid trolls started tussling. They were fighting and rolling around in the dirt like wild dogs and hurling insults that a gentleman would never say in the presence of a lady. The third troll chased after them whacking them with a large tree branch hoping Bert and William would come to their senses.

Daisy tried to muster up the energy to leave and return to Thorin and Company, this was probably her best window of opportunity to do so. But her ribs hurt from being squeezed, her head was pounding from impact and she still couldn't catch her breath. She slunk into the shadows and lay there for a little while panting; surely the binding on her chest wasn't helping. Daisy peaked over to see what the trolls were up to when Balin appeared.

As soon as Balin came into the light of the fire all the commotion stopped.

"Get us a sack!" Bert bellowed to Tom.

The dwarf stood gaping at the scene before him, two trolls pummeling each other in the dirt while a third was beating them with a stick. Even for a dwarf this was an odd sight. Before Balin knew what was happening Bert picked him up and shoved him into a perfectly dwarf sized sack.

"I 'ear more of 'em," Bert whispered. "Follow me."

Bert tossed each of his fellow trolls a few empty sacks and waited in the shadows. Daisy held her breath as one by one each dwarf popped out of the woods to see the blazing fire surrounded by reminants of gnawed mutton and toppled jugs of mead. Before he knew what was happening they were plopped into a smelly looking sack and tossed in a heap near the fire. But Daisy only counted a dozen dwarves.

"What's this trouble? Who dares capture my people?" Whispered Thorin from the shadows close by.

"Trolls." Daisy breathed. "They're lying in wait by the bushes with sacks."

"Oh they are are they?" Thorin said defiantly.

Thorin leapt from the shadows into the bright blaze of the fire with Daisy on his heels. He picked up a large branch from the fire and started swinging it at the big ugly trolls. The branch exploded with embers as the fiery end made contact with Bert's face, stunning him enough to keep him out of the melee for a bit. Daisy did the only thing she could think of and grab hold of Tom's leg hoping it would throw him off balance. Tom gave his leg a few shakes and flung the hobbit into a thick bush head first, Daisy's head made an ugly thud as it hit the ground and she made no resistance when the troll put her in a foul smelling sack. Tom's flailing foot kicked the fire sending sparks and ash into Thorin's face. Before Thorin could regain his composure William picked him up and popped him into another empty sack.

Daisy sat up slowly trying to sort the issue in her muddled head. Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit in smelly sacks with only their heads peeking out, guarded by three very irritated trolls. What a fine mess this was, she could look forward to spending the last few moments of her life listening to three idiots argue over whether they should roast the travelers slowly, mince them up real fine and boil them, or sit on them one at a time and squash them into jelly.

"I don't care 'ow we does it, it just need to be done quickly. I wanna be in before the sun comes up." Wined Tom.

The sun? Why would they need to be out of the sun? The dwarves glared at the Daisy as she closed her eyes to think. She read a book about Creatures of Middle Earth not too long ago, now she was trying to sort through her brain for the information on trolls she retained. Trolls can't see sunlight because… because… oh shoot what did she read? They spoke of the mountains so maybe they were mountain trolls… which mean sunlight turns them back to stone!

"Good sirs I beg of you," Daisy spoke in a shaky voice. "Let my friends go and I shall stay behind as your personal cook."

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Tom grumbled. "We aint letting ye go."

"Well than you're going to need a bunch of spices for this foul lot." Daisy tried to calm her voice.

"Like what?" William sounded intrigued.

"Rosemary… drench them in rosemary and then roast them." Her response was met by a loud disapproval from the pile of dwarves.

"No good roasting 'em now, it'd take all night," said a voice that sounded much like William's.

"Don't be a moron William. Don't start that argument over again, or you two'll be tussling all night." Bert chided him.

"Who's arguing."

"You is," said Bert.

"No I aint, stop lying." William huffed.

After a few well placed punches the trio decided that roasting the company would indeed take too long so mincing and boiling their guests would have to do. Tom disappeared into the shadows to grab the big black pot and the mincing knives.

"I still think you should go with roasting us," Daisy began. "It appears that you don't have water and I don't think mead would be an acceptable replacement."

"You know, 'es right. The well's a long ways off." Tom's voice sounded from the shadows.

"Shut it Tom!" William bellowed, "or we'll never get em cooked. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go fetch us the water."

Tom launched himself out of the shadows, landing fists swinging on an unsuspecting William. And thus the argument began all over again, this time more heated than before. This time they decided to sit on each dwarf, and hobbit, one at a time and squash them.

"Who shat we start with?" asked the voice that sounded like William.

"Better sit on the grumpy one first." Said Bert, who was clearly still holding a grudge against Thorin.

"If you wants ter sit on one then sit on 'em. But oo's the grumpy one?" asked Tom.

"The one with the black hair and short beard." Bert replied.

"Nonsense, the fat one was far grumpier." Said the William voice.

"Why's that Wiliam?" asked Bert.

"I aint said nothing… it was Tom."

"Wasn't me! It was you!"

"Shut it Tom, two to one says it was you." Bert ansered.

"Stop it the both of yeahs," William howled. "Let's get on with it. Dawn'll be 'ere soon."

"May the dawn take you all!" shouted the voice that sounded like Williams.

At that moment the first of the morning light crept through the trees and lit the clearing. William, Bert, and Tom spoke no more, they were now solid stone. It finally registered in Daisy's head who the mysterious voice was that kept the trolls at each others throats until the sun came up.

"Seems I am just in time." Gandalf chuckled stepping out from being the trees.

Gandalf cut the ties on Thorin's restraints first, then Daisy's. Daisy scuttled about untying all the sacks to let out the poor toasty dwarves. They were very cross and didn't appreciate the trolls making plans to cook them for dinner. They were even less pleased that Daisy was trying to teach the trolls how to cook dwarf. She tried to plead for their forgiveness while recounting what happened, she had to tell it twice before they were content.

"All we wanted was a good fire and a full belly," said Bombur. "That was a silly time to practice your burgling skills."

"It's a good thing that your burglar decided to stick around, you would've had some sort of encounter with those beasts." Explained the wizard.

"Our burglar was willing to turn us in for his freedom." Thorin glared at Daisy.

"It seems that you underestimate your burglar, no one else realized the trolls were in a hurry to get inside before sun up. My dear Thorin, your burglar had the wits to play for time."

Thorin had an enlightened look on his face saying he was both impressed and annoyed he didn't think of something equally as cleaver. He gave Daisy a quick nod of thanks and turned back to Gandalf.

"Why are mountain trolls this far South?" pondered Thorin.

"I'm not sure, but there haven't been mountain troll in these parts since a darker power ruled." Daisy had no idea what the wizard meant but his words sent a shiver up her spine. "Anyhow, we are wasting time. These creatures cannot travel in daylight so there must be a cave around here somewhere."

It wasn't too hard to search for the hidden cave, after a bit of scrambling around Dwalin was able to find the tracks of stony toll boots making a path through the trees. Some of the company hummed a happy tune as they trekked into the hills. About an hour into their journey they came upon a large cavern blocked by a large stone door. No matter how hard they tried nothing could make the door budge, not even the combined weight of thirteen dwarves.

"Would this do any good?" Daisy produced a large iron key from her satchel. "It was the only thing I managed to filch from the trolls."

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Bombur howled.

Before the grumbling dwarves could say any more Gandalf grabbed the key and thrust it into the key hole. With a quick turn the large stone door swung back revealing a large dark cavern. Torches at the ready the group began filing in to the dank cave. The floor was scattered with bones and there was food carelessly jumbled on shelves and in piles on the floor. They hung their victims' clothes on the walls as trophies and there were stockpiles of weapons far too small for a troll to wield. Thorin picked up a beautifully adorned sword and pulled it out of its sheath.

"That is no dwarven blade." Thorin breathed in awe of the sword's beauty.

"Of course not, it was made by the elves… in the second age I would gather." Gandalf explained as he fastened an equally as magnificent sword to his belt. The wizard than and handed Daisy a small blade in a leather sheath. It would've been but a knife to anyone else but to a hobbit it was more of a short sword

Thorin re-sheathed the sword with a disgusted look and went to lay it back in its resting place.

"Master Oakenshield you could not ask for a better blade to wield." Gandalf shamed him into keeping the blade.

"Can we leave this place, I can no longer stand the smell!" yelled Fili from the opposite side of the cavern.

While Gandalf and Thorin had their side bar conversation about elvish swords the rest of the group sorted through the troll's hoard of food, picking out the bits that were untouched and looked fit to eat. By the end the group carried out a few trunks of coins and jewels, a fair amount of food, and a large barrel of ale.

By the time everyone was out of the cave their stomachs were audibly empty and with the lost provisions they did not turn their noses up at the food pilfered from the trolls. They feasted on bread, cheese, bacon and toast, all washed down with plenty of ale. Daisy steered clear of the ale – she never much liked the taste and she had to keep her wits about her if she was going to continue gallivanting as her brother.

"And where did you disappear to may I ask?" Thorin inquired.

"To look ahead." The wizard answered.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind."

"Could you be any more cryptic wizard?"

"I went to scout the road ahead. I fear that it will become more difficult and far more perilous. I met a few friends of mine from Rivendell."

"I told you we don't need the help of elves." Spat Thorin.

"If it weren't for those elves I wouldn't have known to come back. They were hurrying along for fear of the trolls, they stopped and told me that there were three that journeyed down from the mountains. Apparently they made a mess of two and a half villages on the way." Gandalf explained. "Please take more care next time Master Oakenshield or we shall never get anywhere."

"Thank you for the advice." Muttered Thorin.

Once they ate and drank to their heart's content they decided to catch up on their sleep before beginning the journey on. After they slept a few hours they trekked back to reclaim their ponies and whatever supplies they left behind. Before moving on the group decided to bury a couple pots of gold in case they ever had the chance or the need to come and reclaim them. When their tasks were all settled they mounted their ponies once more and headed East.


	7. Conspirator and Some Insight

There was a quiet lull in the rain and the ground was turning from hillside to rock and cliff. After days of sloshing though through the mud and sleeping on wet bedrolls they found a nice perch at the edge of a cliff. Glancing around there was a hollow in part of the cliff that would shield them from the elements and hide their fire.

"We shall descend in the morning and continue on. Until then we make camp here, I will take first watch." Instructed Thorin.

They'd been traveling for weeks now and Daisy still didn't know how Thorin came to lead the group or why his men would scamper off to follow his orders without the slightest bit of a grumble. As usual, the group all set about their business without protest and within no time there was some sort of meat they procured from the troll hoard roasting over a crackling fire.

Well, can't argue with results, Daisy thought.

Daisy was delighted to find out that after a few minutes by the fire her bedroll was almost bone dry. As she unrolled her bedding her eyes flicked up to see the Ori peering back. He had a book and quill in his lap, either writing or drawing Daisy could not tell. Either way he examined her with a queer expression.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Daisy asked as she moved closer to the young redheaded dwarf clad in knit wear.

"Go ahead." He blushed.

"Are you writing?" Daisy tried to make quiet conversation.

"Well, yes and no. I'm just a scribe…"

"No one is 'just' anything." Daisy assured him. "Does every dwarf expedition have a personal scribe?"

"The important ones do, and I managed to convince my brothers that I should come and record our adventure. I'm not very good with weapons, just my little catapult." He patted the slingshot in his pocket. "I want to be part of dwarf history instead of just reading and writing about it."

"I know the feeling." Daisy smiled. "What are you working on now?"

"I hope you don't mind… I was drawing you." He turned the book so that Daisy could see his skill.

In the book was a beautiful sketch of a hobbit with a square face and slightly upturned nose. Its hair was short and curls were wild and unruly. For as unkempt as this hobbit was, it had an odd charm. She wondered if that was how she actually looked or if this is how Ori saw her.

"That's very good! I love sketching but I fear I am no good at it."

"Thank you Master Baggins." Ori said in a pensive tone. "May I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so."

"Are you… um is it true… well what I mean to ask is… are you sure you're a boy?" he blurted quietly. "I don't mean to offend but when I was drawing you seem more feminine than you did that night we dined at your house."

Daisy was too shocked to answer. How is it that this young dwarf saw through her rouse while older and more world savvy dwarves were none the wiser? Hoping he would hold an answer to her current predicament, Daisy looked on the other side of the fire towards Gandalf. He gave her a quick nod as though he knew what she was asking.

"Can you keep a secret?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, your secret is safe with me." He said in such a tone that made Daisy believe that he would take her secret to his grave if she asked.

"I am in fact a girl…" Before Ori could get another word in Daisy regaled her tale – from the moment that Gandalf appeared, to the dinner, even her brother welching on his agreement.

"So you did it to save his honor." Ori thought aloud. "I think we should keep this out of the records, unless it becomes common knowledge."

A guttural howl pierced the night air causing Daisy to jump to her feet. She nervously moved close to the fire and began pacing. The thought of encountering wolves was far more terrifying than the idea of facing down a fire breathing dragon. At least the dragon would quickly finish the job; Daisy knew first hand that wolves enjoyed prolonging the pain and fear of their victims.

"What was that?" Daisy inquired.

"Orcs," Kili whispered quietly.

"Orcs?" Daisy could feel her throat constricting.

Thorin bolted upright at the mere mention of orcs and began looking around for the source of the noise.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there." Fili stated matter-of-factly. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." Kili continued. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Daisy took big gulps of air to keep from hyperventilating, just the thought of being slaughtered in her sleep made her legs turn to jelly. Gandalf gave the duo a disapproving glare as they began to snicker.

"You think that's funny do you?" Thorin scolded. "An orcish night raid? I can assure you there is nothing funny about orcs."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean anything by it." Kili apologized; he gazed at the ground in embarrassment.

"Of course you didn't," Thorin retorted sarcastically. "You are but children, ignorant of the world."

Without another word Thorin stalked off to the edge of the cliff to keep watch. Silence fell over the camp, other than nature the only sounds to be heard were the snapping of the fire and Bombur's loud snores. Daisy flicked her gaze toward the leader of their company. The night was dark but there was enough moonlight to make out his shape as he gazed over what lay ahead.

"Don't mind him lads, but you should know Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin explained. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria but our enemy got there first. Moria was overrun with legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race – Azog the defiler. The giant pale orc swore to stamp out the line of Durin. First, he began by beheading the king then he slew Thorin's brother Frernin. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief and guilt, he disappeared… taken prisoner or killed, we do not know"

By this point most of the company was gathered around the fire hanging on Balin's every word. Tears pricked at the edges of Daisy's eyes just imagining the horrors these warriors had seen. And she felt a strange kinship with the leader of their company, though rude and rather irritating the battle weathered dwarf had to suffer through seeing his family killed before him.

"We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc." Balin continued. "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor spent and wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. In a moment of overconfidence Azog let down his defenses enough for Thorin to strike a blow so hard it severed the orc's forearm. Azog the defiler learned that day that the Line of Durin is not easily broken. Refresh with new hope Thorin rallied our people and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated but there was no feast or song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

"And what of the pale orc, Azog?" Daisy asked meekly.

"A group of orcs picked up their leader, who was screaming and writhing with pain, and slunk back towards the mines. Before they could get there my cousin Dain showed him the same treatment he showed my grandfather, he cut off the foul creature's head." Thorin explained as he walked out of the darkness and into the ring of campfire light looking both honored and embarrassed. "Now I suggest everyone get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead."


	8. Of Axes and Wolves

**_I wanted to thank my readers for being patient with my updates, I lost my power for a few days last week and I'm trying to make up for it. Hopefully I can get Chapter 8 completed soon. As usual I'd love to read your feed back and your predictions for future chapters._**

**_Also - for anyone who knows how the story ends - I was debating on playing with the ending and it my own but I am afraid of getting reamed by "purists" (despite the fact that my story involves a female Bilbo :) ) So what do you think - make the ending my own, stick to the original, or make a "pick your own ending" and do one of each?_**

* * *

At first light the company quietly packed their belongings and got ready to continue. The motion of the pony walking on uneven ground jostled Daisy around, aggravating the dull ache in her chest. She undoubtedly had some bruises and welts from being thrown around by those ugly trolls, and sleeping on the hard ground wasn't helping the situation.

Daisy was thankful for the distraction; though it was uncomfortable it kept her mind off of the verbal lashing and contemptuous looks she received from Thorin Oakenshild. What a self-righteous, pompous, pig-headed dwarf he was. Surely she wouldn't receive treatment like this from any respectable gentleman in the Hobbit community. Daisy furrowed her brow as she replayed the humiliating events of the past couple days.

She had been shamed and embarrassed in front of the entire company and all for what, trying to save a horse carrying provisions and stalling trolls long enough for the sun to come up? Sure she did sort of get them into that situation by testing her burlaring skills and failing pretty miserably, but it didn't call for her current treatment. Luckily for Thorin, her Baggins side won out and Daisy diplomatically held her tongue. As she brooded on her pony, part of her wished that she didn't listen to her inner reason and gave Thorin a piece of her mind.

Thorin made it pretty clear that her presence was unwanted by the king under the mountain, the only reason they let her tag along was because Gandalf vouched for her. It was like when she wanted to play with Bilbo and his friends when they were younger. Still, she didn't understand the utter contempt that Thorin held for her. She still half expected to wake up one morning to find Thorin and company left her behind.

Daisy stared at the wild looking dwarf astride the pony next to her. He had a great mane of thick black hair with shocks of ashy gray hair sticking out in all directions. His beard was an ashy grey with age and his black mustache was delicately plaited into his beard creating an intricate weave of black and grey. Daisy had noticed for a while that there was a bit of a crude looking axe sticking out of his forehead. Clearly it wasn't dwarven made but she couldn't help but wonder how he managed to stay alive with an ax buried in his skull.

"He's had that thing for ages you know." Bofur chatted on the other side of his cousin. "Before he had the thing embedded in his head he was actually a gentleman now he's slightly deranged. Back home he's still quite the toy maker, he can wield and axe almost as well has he can whittle wood."

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly does one have an axe embedded in his head?" Daisy inquired.

Bifur seemed to understand her question and grunted and mimed an entire story, Daisy did her best to follow. All she managed to glean from Bifur's wild gestures were that some smelly ax wielding creäture tried to take him down during a rumble.

"Let's just say it's a long story," Bofur summed up.

"But how did he manage to survive?"

"No one knows." Bofur laughed. "I mean, he's the same Bofur I grew up with, he just has communication issues. He understands the common tongue when you speak to him but for some reason he only speaks Khuzdul – or I guess what you would call 'dwarvish'."

"So if I talk to him he can understand me, he just can't answer." Daisy thought aloud, both Bifur and Bofur nodded. "That's terrible."

"It's not all that bad, just a language barrier. If you understand Khuzdul there's no problem, I'd offer to teach you but it's considered a secret language." Bofur teased. "Even if we wanted to it's hard to teach an outsider. There are no books like with Elvish, most dwarves don't have time to study, we're too busy working with our hands so we just grow up speaking it."

"Sometimes a secret should stay a secret." Daisy said, hoping she wasn't being too cryptic.

"Aye, that's true. But don't you want to speak to Bifur?"

"He understands me well enough, maybe by the end of this journey I'll at least understand his sign language." Daisy reasoned.

The trio rode quietly at the end of the line of travelers conversing quietly. Bifur was miming a story about his childhood and the life he put on hold for this quest. As Daisy listened to Bofur's translations she began to pick up little bits of hand gestures and signs that Bifur was making – connecting them to words.

Dwalin popped out of nowhere and whispered a few guttural words to Bifur and Bofur before darting back to the front of the line. Daisy watched the two have a quiet exchange, they glanced at the path behind them with worried expressions. The only words she managed to catch in the common tongue were "don't alert the halfling" which worried her greatly.

"What's wrong?" Daisy's heart was beating frantically against her aching ribs.

"Dwalin heard something," Bofur tried to hide the panic in his voice. "Wargs."

"W-wargs?"

"Yeah, you know giant wolves, huge claws, sharp pointy teeth…they have been known to fraternize with goblin scum." He teased.

Daisy paled at the thought of giant wolves.

"Ye alright lad?" Bofur asked in a sympathetic tone.

Bifur gave a few grunts in and made motions towards the front of the line. His cousin sped up and made for the front of the line. Daisy willed herself to keep calm, nothing haunted her nightmares like the wolves. Daisy nodded and plastered a weak smile on her face, hoping to appease the prying dwarf and afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd scream. Bofur clearly wasn't convinced but dropped his questioning to focus on the matters at hand.

"Let's get a move on." Thorin called to his company. "Stay on your guard; we do not know how many scouts are patrolling. We cannot risk being seen."

With that last comment Thorin glared at Daisy, reminding her that she was the weakling. Daisy could feel her face heating but she couldn't tell if it was in embarrassment or rage. One day she will be able to hold her tongue no longer, and he'd get it back as good as he'd given it.

Clearly Thorin didn't realize that trying to travel on horseback while giving orders to a company of fifteen isn't the best thing to do when you're trying to stay on your guard. No sooner had the last of his words escaped his mouth when a high-pitched howl pierced the air. The company went riding off at full tilt, hoping to out run the beast behind them. Bifur kept pace with Daisy who had fallen a few yards behind, the rest of the group was just out of shouting distance. Without warning a monstrous wolf leapt from the bushes and set his sights on Bifur knocking him clean off his pony.

Daisy was frozen on her pony, her chest grew tight and her breathing quickened as she watched the large wolf take down Bifur's pony. The rest of the group was out of ear shot, even if they'd been closer the wouldn't have heard Daisy's yell over the snapping and growling of the pack of wargs coming at them from all sides. Bifur was stunned by the ambush and tried to shake off the shock. The warg was momentarily distracted by the dwarf's poor pony.

"Bifur!" Daisy shouted, veering Myrtle away from the group and towards her fallen comrade.

Bifur nodded and reached out his arm as Daisy approached; she grabbed his outstretched arm and helped him scramble on to her pony. Bifur used his free hand to grab the saddle and hoist himself in front of Daisy just as the warg turned its sights on them. Daisy's aching ribs screamed in protest but she refused to succumb to the pain when someone else's life depended on it. She already lost a loved one to the wolves, she wasn't not about to have history repeat itself.

Myrtle, Daisy's pony, was going as fast as her legs could carry them but she was slowed down by the weight of an extra body. The warg was hot on their heels as their company came in to sight. They raced to meet back up with the group when a large warg jumped into their path. Myrtle was so scared she reared sending Daisy and Bifur went tumbling to the ground. The pony threw a few well placed kicks at the over sized wolf before darting back into the trees.

Daisy's ears rang and her head was swimming, this was the second time in less than a week that she landed on her head. Bifur lay unconscious a fair few feet away as the two wargs started circling, they were now completely cut and hopelessly cut off from the rest of the group. Daisy bit back the urge to pass out, she faced wolves in every one of her nightmares but this time she'd fight back. With a trembling hand, Daisy pulled the small sword from it's sheath at her hip and stood over the unconscious dwarf.

Daisy's eyes connected with the largest of the wargs, it was three times the size of any wolf she had ever seen and even more terrifying. Slowly Daisy inched backwards slashing at her enemy, leading the beasts away from the dwarf that lay in the bushes nearby. The beasts inched towards her, every step forward for the animal was a step backwards for Daisy until she was pinned against a tree.

Behind the wolves she saw Bifur come to his feet with a panicked look on his face when he realized what Daisy was doing. The wargs were so close she could feel their breath and the deep growls that rose in their throats reverberated through Daisy's aching chest. There was no escape, running would be foolish but she could at least serve as a distraction. Daisy thought it would be quite fitting for her to die at the jaws of a wolf… or in this case a wolf like beast. Her heart sank when she thought of how this would affect Bilbo, he was never good when it came to grieving. Morbid thoughts were cut short by a fierce a dwarvish battle cry erupting from Bifur as he threw himself in front of Daisy.

"Run Bifur!" Daisy screamed at him. "Please. There's no use in both of us dying."

Bifur let out a string of grunts, she wasn't sure if he was cursing at the warg or giving her an earful. Maybe it was better off that she didn't know. Either way he raised his axe high and swung at the closest warg, clipping him in the jaw sending him to the ground with a loud thud. The warg leapt at the dwarf clamping down on his forearm and throwing him a few feet away like a rag doll.

With one swipe of a claw the second warg threw pinned Daisy to the ground, her sword landed just out of arms reach. The beast loomed over her as blood blossomed across the front of her shirt. A scream tore from her chest, at first she didn't realize it belonged to her. The pain was searing, a pain she tried so hard to forget. Tears poured from her eyes, there was no use trying to hide them. The smell of the beast's breath on her neck made her stomach churn so violently she had to swallow back the bile that was fighting its way up her throat. If she was going to die a bloody sobbing mess she wasn't going to do it covered in sick. Daisy started flailing and kicking to push the warg off of her, but that just seemed to entertain the animal.

The pressure on her shoulder eased as a chorus of dwarven battle cries and stampeding hooves grew louder. Daisy craned her neck to see the rest of the company charging at the two remaining wargs, weapons at the ready and faces so fierce that even the fiercest of warriors would take pause.

The wargs tried to run, almost trampling Bifur in the process but they were no match for a group of angry dwarves. First to go was the warg that went after Bifur, Kili and Fili made short work of him. The last wolf still had Daisy cornered, his teeth bared and he was going in for the kill. Daisy screwed her eyes shut, mustering up all the adrenaline she had left she kicked up with mighty force clipping the beast in the chest with her foot. Daisy heard a crunching noise – like metal against bone, and the warg fell on her. Her chest screamed in protest against the dead weight.

She opened her eyes to see her front splattered in warg blood and the company standing around her. Thorin looked at her queerly before pointing to the wild looking dwarf being treated for his injuries a few feet away. Daisy's shirt and waistcoat were mostly intact, claw marks stretched from her left armpit across to her right shoulder but nothing noticeably revealing.

"I'm fine… I'm fine. Just shaken up is all." She said in an empty tone. "Go find Bifur, where's Bifur? Is he okay?"

"Are you incapable of staying out of danger or are you just stupid?" Thorin roared as he stomped towards Daisy and pulled her out from under the dead beast and onto her feet by her bad arm. "Halfling why is it that when there is trouble you are always at the center of it? You could've gotten us all killed just trying to rescue you!"

Fierce pain shot up her arm and through her chest with such force that made her light-headed. Daisy doubled over in pain, biting back a howl of pain. This time Daisy couldn't hold her tongue, she had received so many verbal lashings from this dwarf over things that were particularly her fault. The pain and frustration outweighed her embarrassment. She'd finally reached her breaking point and not even the wizard was going to stop her.

"Firstly Master dwarf, I am not half of anything but I am a whole person… a fact that you'd do well to remember." She shouted at the pig-headed group leader. "I am a member of the company and under contract but I am a Baggins of Bag End not a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain. So how dare you treat me in such a manner!"

"How dare I treat you in such a manner!" Thorin scoffed, he clearly had never been spoken to so blundly. "How dare YOU address a king in such manner, I am the leader of the company and I demand your respect."

"You may be the leader of the company Thorin Oakenshield, but you are not MY king. You may demand my respect but I can only return the same amount that I've been given. I am on this quest as a favor and up until now have been treated as a burden." Daisy's chest grew tight and her shoulder throbbed as the adrenaline wore off. "If you don't take care your pride will be your downfall."

Daisy's face was flushed with pain, anger, and embarrassment as she stared down the king under the mountain. Her eyes locked with his icy narrowed gaze. Total silence had fallen among the group; all eyes were on the screaming dwarf and hobbit. This was the first time Daisy had ever yelled at someone, well other than a few spats with Bilbo. She spent more time trying to fit a mold that she never stood up for herself.

"You and your stupidity are a burden more than you're worth." Thorin turned on his heels and regrouped with Gandalf.

"Foolish maybe, but I can assure you Master Oakenshield I am far from stupid."

Thorin knew that he needed a burglar but his stubbornness ran to his core, burglar or not he made it known that she didn't belong. The thought that even Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company, thought she was stupid and useless wounded Daisy. She came on the quest in part to escape that kind of treatment at home.

"Oh ignore that old grump; he'll get his priorities sorted someday." Bofur joked.

Bifur nodded gruffly and said something to his cousin.

Bofur chuckled as he translated for his cousin. "He says you're a good person Master Baggins, and coming from him that's a very high form of praise."

"I almost got him killed."

"You don't understand do ye, you saved his life first." He explained. "You've proven yourself part of the company and you've saved a member of my family. So in my book you're as good as kin."

Daisy smiled and nodded awkwardly, she didn't know how else to respond. If it weren't for the huge warg corpses lying mere feet away, she might feel touched by the sentiment, but at the moment she was too busy trying not to have a panic attack. They'd only known each other for the better part of the month and up until this point Daisy never thought she was useful. She was always finding a way to get the group into some sort of pickle… but maybe if Bifur and Bofur thought she had a place in the group maybe they were right.

Bifur took a scrap of cloth and pressed it to Daisy's bleeding chest, grumbling something quietly. His eyebrows were raised in concern and he was studying her face. Daisy knew that he was trying to figure out if she was ok. Before she could answer the world went out of focus and breathing was painful. Her legs felt like rubber, unable to support her weight she fell on all fours shaking and hyperventilating. She panicked at the thought of the dwarves tending to her injuries, especially because only two others knew of her charade, and she didn't want to know what Thorin would do if he found out.

She could hear lots of commotion but couldn't focus enough to tell what was going on. It felt as though her ears were full of cotton and she was only able to make out enough of the conversation to tell they were talking about her.

"He's in shock." said one voice.

"The trolls had a good squeeze-"continued another.

"Fell of his horse-"A third explained.

"We're not going there." Thorin yelled.

"It's the only way." Gandalf said as he picked up the injured hobbit. "We need food, rest, and answers. And I fear if we do not leave now your burglar will not make it."

Daisy felt like she was floating as Gandalf cradled her in his arms, she was in too much pain to panic. He got a top his horse and galloped off, the thunder of a dozen ponies followed in the distance.


	9. The Last of the Homely Houses

"Where are we going?" Daisy asked weakly. Her eyelids were getting heavy and sweat speckled her forehead matting her curls to her face.

"To the fair valley of Rivendell where my friend Elrond lives, it considered one of the Last Homely Houses East of the Great Sea." Gandalf explained. "I sent a message ahead; our company is expected to arrive by late afternoon."

"You mean they're coming too?" Daisy murmured. "They don't even like me."

"My dear one, Dwarves are distrustful of outsiders but they are also fiercely loyal… once you manage to get into their good graces." Gandalf smiled gently. "You are more valuable to them that you know."

Gandalf did his best to keep Daisy talking, because if she was talking he knew she was alive. The morning turned to afternoon when they came to a narrow valley hidden to anyone that didn't know where to look.

Rivendell was larger and more beautiful than any description she'd read in her books. There were trees that went on for leagues, rushing streams, waterfalls, bright flowers, and gorgeous plants Daisy had never seen before. The air grew warmer as the descended into Rivendell and the floral smells mixed with the pine trees producing a soothing smell. Moss and heather colored stones made a beautiful path towards the main entrance. The light waned as they reached their destination.

"Here we are at last!" Gandalf sang.

"Welcome to Rivendell." A willowy elf with long brown hair greeted Gandalf and Daisy.

"Good evening Lord Elrond, our company is a little ways behind us. I believe we have some wounds that need to be tended to."

"Oh, an Earth Child.' Lord Elrond breathed. "I haven't had the pleasure of a hobbit within these borders for quite some time. Let us get you inside and tend to your wounds while we wait for the rest of our guests."

Gandalf motioned to an ethereal elf maiden standing by, as she approached the horse he whispered something in elfish so low that Daisy couldn't hear. The elf nodded and lifted Daisy off Gandalf's horse. Any other time Daisy would've protested to being carried like a child but she in too much pain to protest. The elf maid carried Daisy into a guest room and laid the hobbit on a soft bed. Daisy started to protest when the elf maid tried to remove her jacket.

"Don't worry Mistress Baggins, Mithrandir told me your secret." The elf maid said quietly. "I am Maereth."

Maereth stood to the side, giving Daisy space. The hobbit quickly glanced around praying that no unexpected visitors came looking for her. The elf maiden helped Daisy unhook and remove Dwalin's now blood stained cloak. Daisy shucked her jacket and waistcoat too fast; every move sent a shooting pain up and down Daisy's left side. Now she could see the large hole in her shirt where the warg caught her with his claws. Just a glance at the jagged flesh made her stomach churn and knees go weak. Maereth unclipped the braces that held up Daisy's trousers and looked away to give the hobbit privacy as she slipped out of the rest of her clothes into an oversized elvish shirt that fit her like a dress.

"I drew some hot water for you to soak in. It should help relieve the pain." Maereth gathered the blood soaked clothes that pooled at Daisy's feet.

"Thank you."

Daisy unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her wound while still keeping her modesty. The elf quietly inspected the wound delicately surveying the damage. Maereth delicately poked around at the jagged flesh making no sounds and showing no emotion which was making Daisy highly uncomfortable.

"You probably have a few bruised ribs, just loosen your bandages and you should be fine in a couple days-time. It's not as deep as it looks and the bleeding has stopped so you don't need stitches. I'm going to put some salve on it to help ward off infection then off to the bath."

The willowy elf delicately dipped a cotton swap into a small jar of green herbal smelling goo and spread a thin layer over Daisy's wound. Quietly Maereth led Daisy into the bathroom with a large bath filled with steaming pink water.

"Why is the bathwater pink? Is that safe?"

"It's a mixture of dried yarrow, rose petals, and cloves. It helps clean the wound and relive the pain and swelling." She said in her silky voice. "I will take your things down the hall to be cleaned and patched."

Maereth quietly left to take care of the clothes while Daisy slipped off the night shirt. The bandages binding her chest were cutting into her flesh creating a large sore, she was sure that there was a big purple bruise across her torso in the shape of a troll's thumb. Daisy slowly unwound the dirty bloody bandages, careful not to create any farther injury. It was a great relief as she sucked in a complete chest full of air without any hindrance. She sighed in relief as she sunk into the warm. The heat and herbs initially stung but then greatly eased the pain and loosed her aching muscles.

By the time Mareth returned the bath was cool. The water had done wonders for Daisy's wounds; the large purple sore on her side was now a few shades lighter and significantly less painful. Daisy jumped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a robe. Once Daisy was sufficiently patched up and bandaged she went searching for Gandalf. How would they possibly find this place?

Laying on the table next to her bed were two fresh linen shirts and a pair of trousers much like the ones she wore. On top there was a note scrawled across parchment in the common tongue from Maereth instructing her how to apply clean bandages adding that the Rivendell seamstress used her ratty garments to make replacements. Daisy decided to put the fresh clothes to use and get rid of her blood spattered threads.

Daisy carefully pulled on her sub-garments and trousers, taking care not to open her wounds. Then she carefully began wrapping her chest in fresh bandages, she took care to leave it a little looser this time like Maereth told her. She reached for her shirt lost in thought when a loud thumping at the door echoed through the room. She was taken so off guard she let out a squeal and sent her clothes scattering around the room.

A loud banging interrupted her thoughts and she gave out a startled squeak of surprise and scrambled to her feet with a groan darting to grab her things.

"Halfling open the door." Bofur called through the thick door.

She didn't have time to put her shirt back on, so she hastily threw the cloak around her shoulders, grasping the edges to conceal her body and shuffled to the door as another loud pound erupted against the wood.

"Hobbit! Open up."

Taking a deep breath, she cracked the door and peeked her head around the edge.

"Master Bofur?" She questioned hesitantly as the good hearted dwarf stared at her with a worried expression.

"Aye lassie. It's best if ye let me in before the rest of the company comes looking for you. We'd best have a chat aye?"

Lassie? Oh no. Bofur came busting through the door.

"Well…" the dwarf started.

Daisy pulled her robe tight and sat on the edge of her bed, eyes wide as saucers. Thousands of thoughts flooded through Daisy's mind as she stared at Bofur. Silence hung in the air, avoidance was impossible. Even if managed to slip past him, there were elven other dwarves to dodge during her grand escape. She resigned herself to defeat and she waited for the dwarf to unleash his fury on her.

"C-can I help you?" Daisy murmured her face scarlet.

The dwarf didn't answer; he just sauntered in to the room latching to door behind him. He scowled as he made himself comfortable in an overstuffed chair next to Daisy's bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Bofur said in a serious tone. "It's about time we had a little chat."

Clearly he wasn't for moving, so Daisy turned her back to Bofur and threw her clean shirt around her shoulders; the bandages helped her keep her modesty as she fiddled with the buttons. Tears streamed down her cheeks blurring her vision and her hands were shaking so much she couldn't work the buttons to her waist coat into the proper holes.

"Do you need help?" Bofur asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Daisy turned to face the hatted dwarf as she finished the last button.

"Why don't you sit down?" Bofur said with smile. "Don't want you to pass out before you finish your story."

Daisy sat on her bed and recounted her story in one breath. Bofur sat in his chair hanging on her every word. By the end of the story the typically happy dwarf looked a angry.

"I should've known that wizard was up to something."

"You have every right to be angry for me lying." Daisy pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm not mad at you deceiving us," Bofur grumbled. "But why'd you tell Ori before me?"

"He guessed." Daisy murmured. "So I guess you're going to have to tell Thorin…"

"Best not tell him, but I'll deny knowing if he finds out." Bofur said with a smile. "We best get going to regroup with the others before they go to dinner with out us."

Bofur led the way down the long hall towards the rest of the group. Their host was busy when the dwarves arrive but he was kind enough to arrange some rooms for the group of surly dwarves, but most of the company refused to be separated in unknown territory. They compromised and piled into two adjoining rooms.

"Bilbo!"

She looked around for the source of the call to see the dwarves running down the hall, their furious faces looked almost relieved when they saw the little hobbit patched up. Gandalf of course was standing with his back to the wall chuckling quietly. Fili and Kili were the first two to reach Daisy; Kili pulled her into a tight hug causing her to yelp in pain. The small dwarf broke his hold with an embarrassed look on his face when Bifur grunted and bopped him on the back of the head.

"Did he hurt you?" Ori asked quietly looking Daisy over.

"I'm fine," Daisy assured him. "One of the elf maids patched me up."

"Elf maid huh?" Bofur laughed.

Heat crept up Daisy's neck and ears when she realized what he was insinuating. She glanced to the back of the group, dreading what kind of haranguing she was about to receive from their leader after their spat but he was deep in conversation with Dwalin.

"So was Master Baggins in any real danger of dying or was this all a ruse to get us to come to this dreadful place." Thorin whispered in a harsh tone.

"Firstly Master Thorin, this is far from a 'dreadful place' and the only one here with an ill will is you. I can also assure you that this was no trick. Your burglar's wound was deep and the bleeding needed to be stopped. I also feared infection."

"Aye, ye saw the hobbit's face, no one can fake that amount of pain." Dwalin pointed out.

"Now your burglar is patched up and ready to burgle another day."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin countered in a pained tone. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf replied in a grandfatherly manner, "But, we have many questions that need to be answered and a few of our travelers are on the mend"

He had a point and Thorin knew it.

"If we are to be successful," Gandalf continued, "This must be handled with tack and respect. And no small degree of charm…which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The three rejoined the group at a set of doors leading to a balcony. Lord Elrond quietly appeared exchanging a few words in elvish that left the entire company clueless. Daisy loved the almost musical sound this language had.

"Welcome Thorin, song of Thrain." Lord Elrond greeted with a slight bow.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," their host replied, "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin jeered, "He made no mention of you."

Elrond turned towards Gandalf and held another side conversation in the musical language of the elves. The dwarves bristled and took offense to not being clued into the conversation, which Daisy found ironic since dwarves are notorious for their own "secret language". Daisy snickered to herself at the unnecessary suspicion from her colleagues; she didn't care if they thought she was sympathetic towards their hosts. Their host did just save her life after all.

"What does he say?! Does he offer us insult?" Gloin exclaimed balling his hands into large fists.

"No master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf rolled his eyes at the ignorance of his company.

Gloin cleared his throat as they pulled apart. "Well, in that case, lead on."

The group followed their host quietly. Daisy noticed that she was flanked by Fili and Kili, Bifur and Bofur trailed close behind her and in front of her Ori kept glancing back at her. Good thing she wasn't claustrophobic, this was odd… almost as if they were protecting her.

She wasn't sure if she was flattered that they were worried about her or annoyed that they thought she couldn't defend herself. Earlier they paid her no mind, she was just an outsider they were tolerating because they needed her specific skill set.


	10. Family Dinner

_**I am so incredibly angry right now. I wrote three pretty long chapters that incorporated ideas from the book and movie... during my spell check my damn computer crashed and I only managed to save this chapter. I'm legitimately FUMING, I've been working on them for the past four and a half hours. Apparently my computer has a hate filled relationship with Microsoft word because it even crashes when I try to save changes. I can surf the web for hours but God forbid that I want to save a word document. GRRRR. So from now on please don't judge my by my typos.**_

_**Okay, I'm finished ranting now on to the next chapter.**_

* * *

"It's so kind of you to invite us Lord Elrond," Gandalf praised their host. "But I fear I am not dressed for dinner."

"You never are." Elrond responded with a smile.

They followed their host out onto a large patio, airy laughing and light music filled the warm air. Set out were two tables, a small round one for Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Thorin Oakenshield and a long table for the rest of the company to assemble around.

"Just a mouthful." Dori said in his motherly tone.

"I don't like green foods." Ori wined. "Have they got any chips?"

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin growled at the bowl in front of him.

Daisy spread her napkin on her lap and began eating the supper in front of her; salads were not uncommon in Hobbiton. The grumbling of the dwarves fell to the background as she took in the beautiful scenery that surrounded them and the faint elvish music that filled the air.

Poor Oin held the trumpet to his ear wincing trying to hear the dinner conversation over the music. Daisy lightly touched his arm and took the ear trumpet from the old dwarf, she shoved her napkin into the ear trumpet to muffle the background noise so he could concentrate on the hollering around him. He replace the trumpet at his hear and gave Daisy a joyful smile before striking a conversation with Dori.

Bofur and Dwalin stared at Kili, watching the young dwarf make eyes at the elf maiden who was playing the harp. Daisy glanced over and recognized the young maiden.

"Her name is Maereth." She said quietly.

"Oh is that your elf maid?" Bofur teased.

Daisy didn't answer but she could feel a blush creep up her neck. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of embarrassment.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself, too thin." Kili explained dropping his gaze to his plate. "They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me."

Dwalin rolled his eyes and Bofur snickered.

"Although," Kili leaned in and whispered. "That one there's not bad."

He flicked his eyes in the direction of the slender elf that just finished refilling the water goblets.

"That's not an elf maid." Dwalin relished in the look of panic that spread across Kili's face.

The entire table burst into rowdy laughter.

"Hairy women?" Daisy asked.

"Aye, they're hardy and hair lasses that can wield sword or axe. Our female folk are just as fierce as men, and well respected." Bofur explained. "There are so few of them now that they've learned how to survive, they can fight as well as men but they tend to stay close to home. They aren't gentle like the fair folke or hobbits."

"Interesting." Daisy murmured.

"Our mum is one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen." Fili added. "I've seen her hold her own while sparring."

"I've seen her best both her brothers." Dwalin's lips quirked up into a small smile. "You don't want to be messing with that one, she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Brothers?"

"She used to spar with our Uncles Thorin and Frenrin." Replied Kili.

Daisy smiled at the thought of Thorin being bested by anyone. The king under the mountain may be a battled hardened warrior but in a simple spar he couldn't defeat his sister.

"Are any of you married?"

"Just Bombur and Gloin." Ori answered.

"It's the ginger hair… drives the women nuts." Bofur winked.

"What about you Master Boggins, how is your wife?" Fili asked.

"My wife?" Daisy wondered if she looked as confused as she felt.

"Aye, the freckled lass that bounced around your home the night of our party." Fili explained.

"She was pretty… for a hobbit." Kili flashed a mischievous smile.

"Oh! She's not my wife, that's Daisy, my sister. She's in my care until she marries or comes of age and moves out."

"You left your sister behind… alone?" The table stared at her with puzzled and disapproving looks.

Daisy had no response. Maybe it would've been foolish for Bilbo to leave her behind in Bag End all by herself. Maybe if she were married he would be the one going on this journey in her stead. She gazed at her empty plate feeling foolish while the table moved on in conversation around her.

Over at the smaller table Lord Elrond examined Thorin's new sword. He unsheathed the beautiful yet deadly weapon and ran his hand along the flat of the sword.

"These swords you carry are not of troll or goblin make. They are old swords, very old swords indeed." He explained. "The one carried by Master Oakenshield is called Ochrist, or in the common tongue the goblin cleaver It is one of the most famous blades forged by the high elves of the West. My kin. May it serve you well in battle."

Thorin gave a respectful bow when his host re-sheathed the sword and passed it back.

"How did the trolls acquire them, I wonder?" Thorin thought aloud as he looked at his sword with a new appreciation. "I shall bare it in honor."

Daisy thought of the small sword she bore at her hip. Running her fingers over the hilt, she wondered if it had a name.

"I wouldn't bother laddie." Balin said quietly. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do during war."

"Are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"Well…I'm not even sure if it is a sword my boy." Balin explained. "More of a letter opener really."

"We happened upon a troll hoard just off the great East Road… shortly before our encounter with wargs."

"Trolls this far from the mountains?" Lord Elrond sounded concerned. "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me." Thorin said in the politest tone he could muster before taking his leave and disappearing into Elrond's house.

"Thirteen dwarves and an Earth Child, what strange company you keep Gandalf." Elrond noted.

"These are the decedents of the house of Durin. They're all noble men, and surprisingly pungent. They have a deep love of the arts…"

"Oy love, change the tune why don't ya. I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori interrupted, yelling at Maereth who was delicately plucking away at the harp.

"Who died?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur jumped from his seat onto the table and started singing at the top of his lungs.

There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
and laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a hornéd cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
"The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!"

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
"It's after three!" he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill,  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her suprise  
they all went back to bed.

By the end of the song the rest of the company joined in, stomping their feet, tossing food, and singing at the top of their lungs. It was an unfamiliar song to Daisy but she was both entertained by the bawdy song and embarrassed by the scene they were making in front of their host. While everyone else was distracted Daisy noticed Nori nick one of the candlestick holders and shove it in his jacket. Looks like they already had a burglar in their midst.


	11. Moon Runes and Attitudes

_**My apologies if the formatting and spelling for this section are off. I wanted to re-write the two sections I lost the other day before I forgot most of what I wrote, but since my Microsoft Word isn't working I had to type in an email draft. Something I like to call "McGuyver-ing". As usual if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions I'd love to hear from you!**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

Once supper was over Daisy was about to follow the company back to their room but Gandalf pulled her aside into a nearby study. Waiting for them in the dimly lit room were Balin, Elrond, and a grumpy looking Thorin. The hobbit couldn't tell if the dwarf king was angered by her presence in the meeting or the fact that Gandalf told Elrond about his map.

"You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map." Gandalf reminded Thorin. "Show it to Lord Elrond."

An awkward silence fell over the room as Thorin weighed his options. Elrond would be able to produce much needed answers but as soon as he saw the map he'd know of their plans. Thorin's reluctance managed to peak Elrond's curiosity. The two dwarves exchange glances, Thorin sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that Gandalf was right. He reached into his breast pocket and produced a folded piece of parchment.

"Thorin, no." Balin's pleas were waved off as his king passed the map to their host

Elrond accidentally unfolded the ancient paper, his brows rose when he saw the map.

"Erahor?" Elrond sounded surprised, for an elf. "What is your interest in this map?"

A concerned look flashed across the faces of Daisy's companions, clearly they hadn't thought to come up with an answer.

"It's purely academic." Daisy chimed in. "Erabor was their home for a long while, a part of their history. And it is a history that they want to record for their children and their children's to always remember."

It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth either. Daisy felt bad for lying to their host but glanced over Thorin give her a slight nod of thanks for thinking on her feet. Gandalf and Balin looked impressed as well.

"Yes, and as I'm sure you know, items such as these usually contain some sort of hidden text." Gandalf continued. "you still read ancient dwarvish do you not?"

"Tis a little rusty, it has been long since I've used it. Let me take a closer look." Elrond agreed.

The elf closely examined the map, running his fingers over the edges and turned it over a few times. He walked closer to the moonlit window so he could better read the markings in the dimly lit room.

"Moon runes." He breathed. "they can only be read by the light of a moon the same shape and season in which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked in a worried tone.

"Follow me."

The group of four followed their host quietly down a moonlit hallway to a thick wooden door and down a torch lit staircase. As they descended, the sound and smell of fresh running water grew louder. After a brisk walk the hall opened into a cavern tucked behind one of the large waterfall. Their were no torches, just bright moonlight. Elrond gracefully glided over to a crystal quartz table that was tilted at an angle to let the moon shine behind it.

"These runes were written by the light of a crescent moon on a Mid-Summer's eve nearly 200 years ago." Elrond explained. "It is as though you were meant to come to Rivendell this day. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight."

Their host spread the map flat against the table and waited. A few clouds floated across the sky momentarily obstructing the moon. Once they moved the table glowed with moonbeams, slowly revealing runes that were the same silver as the moon. It was one of the most beautiful things Daisy had ever seen, Thorin and Balin appeared to be just as awestruck with their mouths hanging open in an expression of wonder.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole" Elrond read.

"Durin's Day?" Daisy never heard of such a day.

"It is the start of the dwarf's new year, the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf informed her.

"This is good news." Thorin murmured. "Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time to find the entrance." Balin was even sounding excited. "We have to be standing at exactly the right place at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened."

"So this is your true purpose." Elrond disapproved. "To enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin sneered, his manners towards their host appalled Daisy.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said cryptically, passing the map back to its owner.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf inquired.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Elrond stated. "Come, I think it is time we retire for the evening."

They followed Elrond back in the direction they came, once the group reach the main hallway Gandalf and Elrond took their leave and disappeared into a nearby study leaving Daisy alone with Balin and Thorin.

"I have been meaning to ask, who exactly is Durin?" Daisy inquired. "I have heard you speak his name and he was briefly mentioned in a few of my history books at home."

"He is the father of the fathers of the Longbeards, the eldest race of dwarves." Balin explained.

"He is my first ancestor, I am his heir." Thorin added in a condescending tone.

"Well I shall now consider myself informed." Daisy snapped at him sarcastically. "Now it is my turn to bid you good night."

Daisy was done with the dwarf king's attitude for the evening and disappeared into her privet room before he could get in another word. The hobbit didn't bother changing out of her clothes, she just curled up under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Explore and Escape

Daisy woke up to the bright sunlight peaking through the fluttering curtains, she became strangely aware of the faint sound of snoring the smell of dwarf. She turned over to see Bofur stretched out across the other half of her bed with his back propped up on the headboard and his hat tilted over his eyes.

"OY!" she squealed pushing him off her bed.

"Ouch, what was that for? I mean doesn't every lass dream of waking up to a handsome and hairy dwarf such as myself in their bed?" he teased in a sleepy tone as he lay sprawled on the floor. "Sorry, truth be told I just came in here to check on you and you looked so comfortable. Bombur broke his bed the other day so I let him have mine."

"How long have I been asleep?" Daisy rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Three days."

"WHAT!" Daisy squealed, launching herself out of bed.

"Come on, let's get you some food." He joked, poking her in the ribs. "You're too skinny we need to fatten you up."

Bofur popped his hat back on his head and straighten his jacket. The dwarf then gave Daisy's hair a ruffle and pulled her towards the kitchen. She didn't realize how hungry she was, she devoured a whole stack of hot cakes, a few bowls of fruit, and some eggs before the rumbling in her stomach subsided. Bofur spent the entire time chatting away about the antics the dwarves had plagued on the poor elves while she was asleep.

After breakfast Daisy snuck off to the balcony near her room. It overlooked some of the waterfalls and the landscape below, the panoramic view was so tranquil it looked as though it should be a painting. The soft sound of rushing water made Daisy's heart leap for joy. The few days of rest did her wonders. While she was still pretty bruised her chest didn't ache and the warg marks were almost completely healed but there would be some scaring.

"Not with your companions I see." Elrond crept up beside her.

"I shan't be missed." Daisy sighed. "The truth is that most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"Indeed." Elrond gave her a pensive glance. "I have heard that hobbits are very resilient creatures."

Daisy snickered at the thought. Hobbits weren't resilient or brave; they had no need to be. Elrond looked puzzled by her reaction, apparently he was being serious.

"Yet I've also heard that they are fond of the comforts of home." Elrond said with a smile. "What a conundrum."

"I have heard that it is unwise to seek the council of elves for when asked a question they will answer both yes and now." Daisy said with a smile.

Elrond showed no emotion at her joke. Daisy panicked wondering if she had taken the joke a little too far. Then she was taken aback by a full smile and light chuckle from the elf. She didn't know elves were allowed to laugh.

"You are very welcome to stay here if that is your wish." Elrond said warmly.

"Thank you for the generous offer. I would love to stay but I have to see this journey through. I fear that if I end it now I will regret it for the rest of my days."

"I love the diplomacy of hobbits. I wish all of our house guests were that polite." Elrond motioned his head in the direction of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

Daisy blushed in embarrassment when she saw that at least nine of her companions were causing a ruckus. They were stark naked singing bawdy songs and horsing around in the water.

"Should you change your mind, you will always be welcome in my house." Elrond said quietly disappearing into the house

Daisy spent the rest of the day wondering about the valley. The sun shone brightly and a warm breeze ruffled her curls bringing smells of nature and the songs of birds. Every now and then she would happen upon a quiet elf doing some sort of quiet reflective activity. This place reminded her so much of home but with enough history and adventure to keep her occupied. Bilbo would love it here, she thought repeatedly. She missed her brother, the adventurous boy he used to be.

Around dusk she made her way into a quiet and airy room. The walls were filled with beautiful murals depicting major events in Middle Earth history. At the top of the staircase stood a shrouded figure baring a tray delicately carved into stone, on the tray were the shattered remains of an elvish long sword. Even in its current state, the sword was a thing of beauty.

On the wall opposite the statue was a mural depicting the sword's last moments in battle. The shattered remains shone brightly as its wielder did his best to ward off a large shadowy figure that was so menacing it sent shivers down Daisy's spine. The only distinguishable attributes to the shadow man were glowing eyes set deep beneath his helm and a single gold band on his finger. Daisy couldn't help but wonder who could possibly marry such a creature.

"There you are Halfling." Thorin called from the growing shadows. "Gandalf has a meeting he wants us to depart for the mountains as soon as possible."

"And what of Gandalf?" Daisy asked.

"He said he will rejoin us in the Misty Mountains."

Daisy thought it was rude to up and leave while their host was occupied without even a note but if this was what Gandalf wanted she trusted his judgment. She thought. She nodded and followed the dwarf king back the way she came. They reached the main outdoor staircase, and stood quietly in the shadows when they spied Gandalf and Elrond briskly walking across the courtyard in heated conversation.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance." Gandalf whispered below. "I think by now you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Oh do you." Elrond argued. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen should your plan fail and wake the beast?"

"What would happen if it should succeed?" Gandalf countered. "If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses with be greatly strengthened in the East."

"Tis a dangerous gamble Gandalf."

"It is just as dangerous for us to do nothing." Gandalf whispered angrily. "The throne of Erabor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten the strain of madness that runs in his family? His grandfather fell to the dragon sickness and his father lost his mind in battle. Can you honestly swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? These decisions do not rest on us alone, the council should have time to discuss before you try and redraw the map of Middle Earth."

"Let me be clear, with or without our help the dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland and I don't think that Thorin Oakenshield believes that he is answerable to anyone."

The conversation trailed off as Gandalf and their host disappeared into a nearby building. Daisy gazed at the floor awkwardly, pretending she didn't hear the exchange between the elf and the wizard. Daisy nervously looked at the dwarf standing next to her. He looked so worried, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Without thinking she reached out and lightly touched his forearm in a comforting manner. When his gaze met hers he looked more like a worried child than a king. She could see in his eyes he was bracing for a snide remark, and shook her hand away.

"If Gandalf says this is our chance, we must make haste." Daisy reminded him.

Thorin took a minute to recompose himself. He straightened up and they headed towards the room full of dwarves. Thorin relayed Gandalf's message and they quietly assembled their things. Daisy took a moment to sneak off to shove some fresh bandages, the healing balm, and clean clothes into her rucksack. By the time she got back to the company everyone was ready to go.

Quietly they snuck out of Elrond's house and made their way to the main entrance. Blocking their way was a willowy elf warrior, his dark hair shimmered in the moonlight. The company dove into the nearby bushes hoping they hadn't been spotted, the last thing they needed was the whole valley alerted to their escape attempt.

"I'll take care of him." Dwalin volunteered almost too eagerly.

"You're not killing, maiming, or harming him." Daisy protested. "We're guests not captives, though our actions would suggest otherwise."

"Then what do you suggest Master Burglar?" Thorin whispered.

"Leave it to me."

Daisy looped back a ways towards the house, once she was sure she was out of eyesight of the elf guard she went barreling down the path towards him.

"Can I help you?" he asked somberly.

"Lord Elrond sent me to fetch you." She over exaggerated her panting. "He says you're needed in his study right away."

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure, he just sent me with a message." She said in an urgent tone. "He mentioned something about a council."

Clearly Daisy had said something right because at the mere mention of the "council" the elf went running gracefully towards the main house.

"Not bad halfing." Dwalin said patting her on the shoulder.

"We best get a move on before he comes back." Thorin reminded them.

Nothing more was said but a few approving nods were exchanged before they sprinted out of the valley towards the Misty Mountains.


	13. Stone Giants

The ascension into the Misty Mountains was wet and cold. The path was a narrow ledge cut into the rocky mountain side leaving barely enough room for the party to hike single file with Thorin in the lead. Daisy had to take care with her footing for the higher they climbed the more it rained and the slicker the path. In some places the mist was so thick the hobbit could barely see Bofur in front of her.

A loud clap of thunder rattled the ground and Daisy's foot slipped causing her to teeter off balance. Dwalin and Bofur grabbed her coat tails and yanked her back before she went plummeting over the mountains edge.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled, his voice was barely audible over the racing storm.

"WATCH OUT!" Dwalin screamed as a boulder launched in their direction.

The sailing object hit the mountain ridge above them and shattered. Dwalin motioned for the company to press themselves against the side of the mountain to to help shield them from the rock shards that rained down upon them.

"This is no thunderstorm, this is a thunder battle!" Balin cried. "Look!"

"Oh bless me, the legends are true." Bofur stood in awe. "Stone Giants."

Balin pointed to a large stone giant that appeared, it was a tall dark figure that looked as though it were solely composed of rocks.

"Take cover or you will fall!" Thorin shouted back at them.

A loud rumble and quaking under their feet caused the company to flatten themselves even closer to the side of the mountain. Daisy could feel the rough stones behind her biting into her back and scraping along her neck as the ground began to heave below them. The were standing on a stone giant and he was waking up. A great split, which appeared to be the giant's knees, separated one half of the company from the other. Fili and Kili were on each side of the divide reaching for the other with panicked looks in their eyes.

The company watch as it the first stone giant picked up another boulder and lofted it in their direction. This time the large rock flew higher and hit their stone giant square in the face, knocking it's head clean off. The creatures knee collided with the edge of another mountain allowing Thorin and the first half of the group to scurry to the safety of sturdy ground. Before the second group could follow the stone giant's body twisted sending it's passenger filled knee hurdling towards the same mountain a few kilometers higher than their companions.

"No!" Thorin screamed in outrage when he heard rock hit rock, the impact was blocked from his view.

The stone giant fell away from the mountain and Thorin's group scurried up the mountain trail to find their companions. Turning the blind corner Thorin let out a sigh of relief to see six grumbling dwarves clinging to the mountain wall. Bifur let out a few inaudible grunts, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"Where's Bilbo?" Ori panicked. "Where's the hobbit?"

The company looked down to see the small hobbit's fingers clinging to the edge of the mountain, her feet dangled in the void below. The slick stones made it hard for her to keep hold.

"Grab my hand!" There was wild horror in Bofur's voice.

The hobbit threw her left arm up towards the dwarf but he couldn't grab hold of her. Thorin shoved Bofur out of the way and reached down, grabbing Daisy by the scruff of the neck and singlehandedly pulling her back up as though she weighed no more than a feather.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin sounded relieved.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin spat. "He should never have come, he has no place amongst us."

Those last six words stung. The realization hit her, she really was useless and unwanted. Daisy blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes, she would not give him the satisfaction. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder in a failed attempt to be reassuring. They pressed on, Fili and Kili disappeared to scout the path for caves or any sort of protection from the elements.

"We found a dry cave," Fili said, "It's not too much farther ahead."

"Have you explored it?" Thorin asked.

"We searched it to the back, there's only one way in, and it doesn't go far back into the mountain. I should be just big enough to serve as shelter for the night." Fili explained.

"Very well." Thorin conceded letting Fili and Kili lead the way.

Dwalin gave an extra security sweep before he let everyone settle for the night, posting Bofur as first watch. Thorin forbade a fire, there was poor ventilation in the cave and a fire would be an unnecessary risk of exposing their location. Everyone gave Daisy a wide berth once they settled into the caves, she wasn't sure who they were more afraid of offending her or Thorin. Bedrolls and dwarves littered the floor of the cave and it wasn't long before Bombur's snoring drowned out the storm outside.

Once she was sure everyone was asleep Daisy quietly got up and assembled her things. She took great care to not step on any dwarves on her way to the mouth of the cave. Thorin pretended to be asleep as he observed the burglar.

"Oy, where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered from the doorway.

"Back to Rivendell."

"You can't, you're part of the company." Bofur reminded her. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though am I." Daisy sounded dejected. "Thorin said I should never have come... he was right. I'm no Took, I'm a Baggins, I should never have run out my door."

"You're just homesick. I understand."

"No you don't." Daisy said in a harsh whisper. "You don't understand, none of you do. You're dwarves, you're used to this kind of life. To living on the road, not settling any one place, not belonging anywhere."

The words spilled out of Daisy's mouth before she realized what she was saying. She clamped her hand over her mouth, hot tears ran down her face as she looked at Bofur's uncharacteristically somber face.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." The dwarf sighed. "I wish you all the luck in the world my dear hobbit, I really do."

Bofur patted Daisy on the shoulder and gave her hair one last ruffle. Daisy was sad to leave him but he was better off without her, all she did was bring trouble. Bofur glanced down at the hobbit's waist, his brows knit together with concern.

"What's that?" he inquired, pointing to the glowing sword on Daisy's belt.

"Oh no." Daisy breathed.

Thorin bolted upright screaming for everyone to wake up but it was too late, a hole opened in the back of the cave. Goblins poured in but were too numerous for the half-asleep dwarves to ward off. One by one the group was herded through the opening in the back of the cave, once the cavern was clear the passageway snapped shut leaving the dwarves and their burglar stranded in the pitch black with a bunch of goblins.


	14. Down, Down, Down In Goblin Town

Daisy stood in the dark wondering how Gandalf would ever find them. He had no idea where they made camp nor that there were beastly creatures that lived in these mountains. Their fates looked grim.

The company was herded into the dark like cattle down deep towards the heart of the mountain. The cave was dark but the goblins knew their way and kept sure footing while their captives blindly stumbled over rocks. Daisy was shoved and prodded along into the stagnant darkness, the goblins were rough and pinched mercilessly while stepping on Daisy's feet. Though she could not see, she could feel a large dwarf hand take hers to help guide her through the darkness.

The end of the tunnel glowed red with light a ways away. Daisy could see that the dwarf attached to her hand was Bofur, he looked back with worry in his eyes and gave her a reassuring nod. The goblins began to sing, if you could call their horrible croaking noises singing, and smacked their feet against the stones below. Daisy's heart raced with terror as they approached the light, she screwed her eyes shut and wished to be home in her nice hobbit-hole surrounded by her family.

"Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!  
And down down to Goblin-town  
You go, my lad!  
Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!  
Pound, pound, far underground!  
Ho, ho! my lad!  
Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!  
Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,  
Round and round far underground  
Below, my lad!"

The singing was grotesque and guttural, the walls echoed with their voices and raucous stomping. The song meaning was all too clear, the goblins took out whips and cracked them in their air sending the dwarves running down the torch lit corridor towards the red light.

Their path opened to a great cavern in the heart of the mountain full of goblins. The grotesque creatures laughed and heckled their prisoners when they came stumbling in. The goblins lined up their prisoners and bound their hands marching them to the center of the cavern. The company watched helplessly as their belongings were snatched up by their captors, their weapons were dumped in a heaping pile while the ugly creatures fought over which belongings they wanted to keep. They didn't find any particular use for Oin's ear trumpet and squished it flat.

A large goblin riddled with boils popped out of the shadows and assumed his seat on a large flat stone that resembled a throne. Surrounding him were armed goblins, standing with axes and swords to the ready.

"Who are these miserable creatures?" inquired the Great Goblin in an unusually high pitched voice for his size. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into MY kingdom? Spying on the privet business of my people? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves." spat an especially ugly goblin in a loin cloth. "And this thing."

The ugly goblin grabbed Daisy by the arm and shoved her towards their host. The little hobbit fell forward landing on her knees.

"We found them on our Front Porch."

"What are you doing int these parts?" The Great Goblin asked. "And none of your dwarf tricks, I want the truth."

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin shouted in a defiant tone. "Your boys here flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Great Goblin bellowed.

"If it's information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to." Bofur said in a calming tone. "you see, we were on the road. Well it's not so much a road as a path... actually it's not even that come to think of it. It's more like a track. Anyway the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations." Dori chimed in.

"SHUT UP!" The Great Goblin screamed, his head was spinning trying to keep up with Bofur's babbling. "If they will not talk, we will make them squawk. Bring up the Mangler and the Bone Crusher. We shall start with the youngest."

Daisy turned to follow the direction the Great Goblin was pointing in. Her face paled when she realized that he intended his first victim to be poor Ori.

"WAIT!" Shouted Thorin as he pushed forward. "We had no intention to be a threat to you and your people, we merely sought shelter from a storm in what we thought was a conveniently unused cave. We have no farther motive."

"Well, well, well." Their host said in an amused tone. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Oh wait, I'm forgetting... you don't HAVE a mountain. And you're not a king so that makes you nobody really."

Thorin stood before their captors staring down their leader with a defiant glare. How dare they call him nobody, he may not be king yet but Daisy knew he was far from 'nobody'.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." The Great Goblin stated. "Just a head mind you, nothing need be attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, the son of an old enemy."

"Your malevolence." A diminutive goblin shouted in horror as he dropped Thorin's glowing sword to the ground. "He has yet to explain this."

The Great Goblin let out an awful howl of pain and rage as he stared at Orcrist, all around him goblins let out wails and beat their weapons on the ground. The sword in front of them slew thousands of their kin since it was forged by the elves of Gondolin and was referred to simply as "Biter". They hated the sword and anyone who bore it.

"Murderers! Worse yet elf-friends!" The Great Goblin howled. "Slash them! Beat them! Bite Them! Take them away to the dark pits full of snakes!"

The great one launched himself off his perch and rushed towards the party of dwarves, Daisy barely had enough time to roll to the side and avoid being trampled. Before the goblin reached his captives the great fire went out leaving the large cavern in the darkness. A burst of glowing blue light scattered piercing white sparks out amongst the goblins momentarily blinding them. The room burst into chaos, goblins were falling all over each other having fits.

Out of the darkness a long sword glowed blue and sliced through and sliced through the air. In the sword light Daisy could see it skewer the great goblin, he went limp and fell to the floor with a rumbling thud.

"Quickly, follow me!" It's wielder shouted. "We have mere minutes before the torches will be relit."

It took a few seconds before Daisy understood what was going on, Gandalf had found them. Daisy followed the faint glow of Gandalf's sword as the company took off down more darkened passages away from the goblin-hall.

Gandalf's staff began to glow with soft light to illuminate the tunnels just enough for him to see the path ahead and for the dwarves to follow. His other hand wielded his sword, glowing brighter as the goblins grew closer but a ways down the darkened tunnel he made the company stop for a quick rest. The glowing sword made quick work of the companies bindings. He quickly began to distribute the dwarves personal weapons he managed to pinch from the pile, including Daisy's small sword.

"Are we all here?" Gandalf held his staff up to illuminate the small tunnel. "Let's see, one - that's Thorin; two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven; where are Fili and Kili? Oh, there you are, twelve, thirteen - and our burglar is taking up the rear at fourteen."

"Well that could've gone worse." Bofur whispered.

"Then again it might be a good deal better Master Bofur," Gandalf reminded him. "we have no food, most of our supplies are gone, we don't quite know where we are and we have hordes of angry goblins on our heels. Oh well, on we go!"

As soon as they resumed their journey down the stagnant halls goblin noises and gutteral cries echoed down the passageway providing them with an extra incentive to sped up. Daisy wasn't use to so much running and her legs were too small to keep up with her company yet she was not ready to give up. It wasn't long before they could her the clap of bare goblin feet against the stone floor ahead of them.

"Why didn't I accept Elrond's offer." Daisy muttered to herself. "Better yet why did I leave home?"

"Stupid hobbit, always slowing us down." Bombur grumbled just a head of her.

Gandalf, Thorin, and Dwalin stood at the front of the line standing at the ready to defend their group. Bofur grabbed Daisy's hand with a reassuring squeeze and pushed the hobbit behind him. The goblins came into sight, the glow of Goblin-cleaver and Foe-hammer shone cold and reflected in their wide eyes. The front line of goblins didn't have time to drop their torches before they were struck down. Then all confusion broke out in the little corridor, most goblins fled for safety while others unsuccessfully battled to regain their hostages. Once a path was cleared the dwarves stepped over the corpses of their fallen foes and continued on.

As they traveled on their path narrowed and the wall disappeared on the one side, they could tell there was nothingness to their left. One wrong move would send them into a void, with such little light they could not tell how deep it was or what lay below. A little ways away the eleven swords glowed brighter, this time the goblins minded their feet put out their torches and ran forward, swift and silent as rats in the dark. No one heard the goblins coming from behind, one ran up and grabbed Daisy by the hair flinging her at the wall. She tried to regain her footing but she teetered over the edge and fell, a blood curdling scream ripped from her chest as she tumbled into the void. At some point on the way down her head collided with a hard rock and she faded into unconsciousness.


	15. Riddles in the Dark

Daisy became aware of a dull throbbing on the side of her head. She had managed to land in a soft bed of what felt like large mushrooms that lined the bottom of the cave. Her hand explored her matted curls to find her forehead slick with what she assumed was blood. The pitch darkness was silent except for a faint sound of dripping water, which was odd because she was sure her companions were in the middle of a fight. But she could hear nothing, see noting, and feel nothing but the cool damp stone beneath her. There was no sign of anyone, friend or foe.

Slowly she got up on her hands and knees, checking for injuries before pushing up onto her feet. Her head swam and her legs wobbled beneath her. Daisy stood with her back against the wall and resigned herself to the complete hopelessness of the situation. If she had listened to Bilbo she would probably be at her new home frying bacon and eggs for the husband Bilbo and Labelia arranged for her- an equally as depressing thought that made Daisy bust out into silent tears. Daisy had no idea what to do, which way to go, or even what may happen if the goblins found her. She didn't even know how long she'd been separated from her group.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and decided her time would be better spend trying to make an escape than crying. She straightened up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she didn't know which way to go so she decided to find the source of the dripping noise. The little hobbit unsheathed her small sword, a very faint blue glow told her that goblins were there but far off in the distance. The sword gave enough of a glow to help her keep her footing.

As she paddled a good ways down the tunnel a faint gold glimmer picked up the sword light. Daisy bent down and picked up what felt like a small metal ring laying on the tunnel floor atop a pile of small mushrooms. She dropped it in her pocket and continued on.

A long ways down, the tunnel opened into a large cavern with a large body of water. The sword flickered and lost it's glow but the cavern was illuminated by the water's faint glow. She stopped to listen, she could hear a slow and steady dripping of water from the cavern's ceiling into the water below but there was no other noise of running water.

"A lake." Daisy sighed.

She didn't dare wade out into he water or attempt to drink it, she feared what sort of nasty slimy creatures with big bulging blind eyes that resided in the water. She always heard stories of horrible creatures that lived in such pools at the heart of a mountain, the decedents of fish who swam in long ago and never left. Their eyes grew large and eerie to see in the blackness. She could tell that this place made even the fiercest of goblins nervous.

Daisy didn't know that there was more to fear in the darkness of that mountain than just the fish. Living in the middle of the lake on a slimy rock island was a creature named Gollum. He was a pale sickly creature with a narrow face, not much bigger than a hobbit. The only thing you could see in the darkness were his two big round pale eyes. He paddled his boat across the water at an alarming speed, paddling with his hands and feet yet not making one ripple. His long finger made it easier to grab fish and the occasional goblin for supper. The creature's glowing eyes spotted Daisy from a distance, though she could not see him the creature's curiosity was piqued.

"Bless us and splash us, my preciousssss!" the creature hissed."I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, gollum!"

When the creature shouted gollum it came out as a horrible coughing and choking noise in his throat. Apparently this was how he got the name "gollum" but he always seemed to call himself "my precious".

Daisy nearly jumped when Gollum's hiss pierced the silence. The creature's eyes picked up the light of the pool below.

"W-w-who are you?" she stuttered, holding her sword to the ready.

"What iss it, my precioussss?" whispered Gollum.

But luck was on Daisy's side, Gollum was more curious than hungry otherwise he would have grabbed first and whispered afterwards.

"Get back!" Daisy yelled at the creature as it drew closer. "Stay back! I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

The creature coward away from the blade "It's got an elvish blade, but it is not an elf. What is it prescious?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." Daisy lied.

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses precious?"

"I am a hobbit from the shire. I have lost my traveling companions and I don't know where I am."

"Oh, we goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we've never had a hobbitses before." A wicked smile crossed the creature's face, the illumination made him look even more menacing. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

"I said keep your distance! I will use this sword if I must. I don't want any trouble, don't you understand? Just show me a way out and I will be on my way."

"Why? Is it lost?" Gollum cooed.

"Yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible."

"We knows safe paths for hobbitses, in the dark." Gollum perked up.

"SHUT UP!" Gollum screamed.

"I didn't say anything." Daisy was confused.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gollum replied coolly. "Yes we was precious, yes we was."

"Look, I don't know what your game is but I-"

"GAMES!" Gollum perked up again. "We love games, doesn't we precious. Does the hobbitses like games? Does it?"

"Maybe, I suppose."

"What has roots as nobody sees," Gollum began. "Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?" 

"The mountain, I suppose." Daisy answered quietly.

"Oh yes! Lets have another one!" Gollum giggled gleefully. "Go on, do it again. Ask us."

"No!" Gollum shouted at himself. "No more riddles. Finish him off, finish him off now! Gollum!"

This creature's erratic behavior and duel personality rattled Daisy to the core. If she didn't think of something fast she was going to be his next meal.

"No, no!" She shouted stopping Gollum in his tracks. "I want to play. I do. I can see that you are very good at this, so why don't we have a game of riddles."

"Just you and me?"

"Yes, and if I win you show me the way out."

"Yes! And if Baggins loses, we eats it whole."

"Fair enough." Daisy knew this was her only chance, so she put her sword back in it's sheath and sat on a nearby rock.

"Baggins first." Gollum said politely.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, First they champ,Then they stamp, Then they stand still."

All this talk of being eaten reminded Daisy of Bilbo's go-to riddle, whenever they had company over to play parlor games he opened every riddle session with it. Gollum's brows knit together in stern concentration as he thought over the clues.

"Teeth!" He shouted.

"Very good."

"We only have nine." The creature flashed a gross smile before it spat out another riddle. "Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters." 

"Half a moment!" Daisy knew she had heard a similar riddle before, she screwed her eyes shut ingoring her surroundings as she pulled out the answer. "Wind!"

"Very clever hobbitses." Gollum growled.

"An eye in a blue face Saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye' Said the first eye, 'But in low place, Not in high place.'" She prayed this would stump her opponent, Daisy figured he had been underground a long time in the darkness and was forgetting this sort of thing.

"Hmm..." Gollum hummed. "Sun on the daisies it means, it does."

"correct."

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter."

"Dark!" she said without even scratching her head, another go-to riddle, not to mention the answer was all around. "A box without hinges, key, or lid, Yet golden treasure inside is hid." 

This wasn't one of the stronger riddles in Daisy's collection but she asked it to gain time, until she could think of a really hard one. This he thought a dreadfully easy one, though he had not asked it in the usual words. But it proved a nasty brain teaser for Gollum. He hissed to himself, and still he did not answer; he whispered to himself and started to turn purple.

Daisy began to grow nervous and impatient. "Well, what's your answer?" she asked.

"Give us a chance precious, give us a chance."

Daisy gave him another few minutes before asking again. "What is your guess."

Suddenly Gollum appeared to have a revelation "Eggses!" He hissed. "A live without breath, As cold as death; Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking."

Daisy sat on her stone, a cold sweat broke upon her brow and her hands grew clammy. She cleared her throat once or twice, but no answer came. After a little while Gollum began to let out a clucking laugh.

"Is it nice, my preciousss? Is it juicy? Is it scrumptiously crunchable?" He began to peer at Daisy out of the darkness. 

"Half a moment," said the hobbit shivering. "I gave you a good long while to answer that last one."

"Make haste!" Gollum said throwing a rock into the water with a plunk. Somehow that jogged something in Daisy's brain.

"Fish! Fish! It's a fish!" she cried. "No-legs lay on one-leg, two-legs sat near on three-legs, four-legs got some."

"Fish on a little table, man at table sitting on a stool, the cat has the bones"-that of course is the answer, and Gollum gave it gleefully. Then he thought the time had come to ask something hard and horrible. This is what he said: "This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down."

Gollum let out an evil smile as he drew closer, frightening Daisy and making it hard for her to think clearly. The creatures eyes were glowing so brightly, Daisy could feel them almost burn a hole right through her.

"Time's up." Gollum cooed.

"TIME!" Daisy shouted.

She was saved by pure luck, which enraged Gollum. He was growing hungry, angry, and tired of their riddle game.

"It's got to ask us a question, my precious, yes, just one more question to guess," said Gollum. 

Daisy sat on her rock thinking a moment, yet no new riddles came to mind. Gollum's close proximity was not good for thingink, it was nerve wrecking. She absent mindedly slipped her hand into her pocket. She could feel a cool lump of metal that she discovered in the tunnel, she'd completely forgotten about it.

"What have I got in my pocket?" She wondered to herself a loud.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Gollum shouted. "That isn't fair, ask us another one!"

"No, you said ask a question and that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" Daisy knew she was greatly bending the rules but she didn't feel guilty if it ment getting her out of here alive.

"Fine, we will play." Gollum seethed. "It must give us three guesses precious, three guesses."

"Very well."

"Handses!" guessed Gollum.

"Wrong," Daisy held up the hands that she had she had luckily just taken out of her pockets. "Second guess."

"A kife." 

"Wrong again. Last guess."

Gollum was enraged, his eyes narrowed and a vein strained against his bald forehead. The creature was doing a mental litany of the things he kept in his own pockets from fish bones to sharpening stones, and every nasty thing in between. Then he tried to think of things that other people might tote around int heir pockets.

"I'm waiting." Daisy said in the boldest tone she could muster. She got the feeling that no matter who won this game wasn't going to end well. "Times up."

"String, or nothing!" Gollum shriekd desperatly.

"That was two guesses." Daisy scolded him. "But both are wrong."

In all of middle earth there was an unwritten rule that the riddle-game was sacred yet almost forgotten. There once was a time when even the foulest of creatures was afraid to cheat when they played it. Daisy knew that she couldn't trust this creature, he was so lost with reality that she didn't trust him to keep a promise. He would choose any excuse to go back on his word.

Daisy stood up and unsheathed her sword, standing with her back against the nearest mountain wall. Gollum held off on his attack, afraid of the sword in Daisy's hand.

"Well," Daisy inquired. "What of your promise? I won the game and you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so precous? Show the nasty little Baggins the way out. Yes. But what has it got in it's pockets? Not a knife, or hands, or string, precious, but not nothing. Oh no! gollum!"

"Never you mind," said Daisy. "You lost."

"Lost..." echoed the creature with a slight look of panic. "Lost!"

The creature searched his pockets for something, when he couldn't find it he groped at the ground wildly. He wondered around the cavern frantically searching every pile of bones, rocks, and mushrooms for his missing object. He even went so far as to splash around in the water for a bit.

"WHERE IS IT!" he cried. "Cuse us and crush us, my precious is lost!"

"What's the matter? What have you lost?" Daisy absentmindedly shoved her hand in her pocked and began toying with the cool metal.

"It mustn't ask us!" shrieked Gollum. "None of its nasty business, no!"

"Well, so am I," cried the hobbit, pulling her hand out of her pocket clenching the piece of metal in her fist. "and I want to get unlost as soon as possible, so come along! Come and let me out, and then go on with your looking!"

"No, not yet, precious!" Gollum answered. "We must search for it."

"You never guessed my last question."

"Never guessed..." A flash of realization sprang to the creature's face. "You stole it!"

Gollum picked up a rock and launched it at Daisy's head. The hobbit managed to dodge the projectile and broke out into a run down the nearest tunnel. She ran blindly with one hand scraping along the tunnel wall and put some distance between her and the enraged creature. Her palms were sweaty and she didn't want to risk losing the only piece of anything she'd ever burgled so she shoved the lump of cold metal on her finger. Gollum's screams grew louder, Daisy looked back into the darkness behind her to see Gollum's green lamp-like eyes grow closer.

She tried to speed up but her large feet were tangled in the mushrooms on the tunnel floor, she fell hard into a slightly wider space.

It didn't take long for Gollum to catch up. Daisy held her breath as the creature approached, passing by and taking to notice of her. Which was odd because Gollum had nearly perfect vision in the dark. Her knees ached as Daisy picked herself up and brushed herself off and quietly began stalking Gollum in hopes that he would accidentally show her the way out.

Gollum moved along off at a great pace, Daisy was almost out of breath trying to keep up. Though she was cautious enough to prevent herself from breathing heavy or tripping or making any sort of unnecessary noise. When Gollum still took no notice of her, Daisy's realized there was something special about this ring. What luck, it seemed that the ring he had was a magic one: it made the wearer invisible! That's why Gollum wanted it so badly, he was going to make himself invisible and double cross her. She read of such things in Bilbo's old books but she never thought she'd actually see one.

Time passed as they ran and soon they came to places where side-passages opened, this way and that. The farther down the corridor the shakier Gollum grew, he was leaving his home at the mountain behind and he was afraid. Goblins were still about and without his ring, Gollum was venerable. At last he stopped by a low opening, on their left as they went up. The creature had brought Daisy to the way out after all, but she coudln't get passed. Gollum sat hunched right in the opening, and his eyes gleamed cold in his head, as he swayed it from side to side between his knees.

All of a sudden the creature picked his head up and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed and he let out a low hiss. He couldn't see or hear her but he could smell hobbit. Now Gollum was on alert and perked up his ears and began smelling the air more fervently. Daisy was growing desperate, she NEEDED to get out and leave this horrible darkness behind her. She'd never killed anything in her life but it looked like she was going to have to slay the creature that stood between her and freedom. The thought churned her stomach.

It would be far from a fair fight. Daisy was invisible and Gollum was unarmed. He never actually tried to kill her, just maim her with a rock. Her eyes widened as she saw the creature for what he was - miserable, lost, and alone. She understood, horror and pity squeezed her heart; is this what she would look like if she spend endless days in the dark without hope or company? Her hand trembled and she realized she couldn't do it.

She placed her sword back in it's sheath and took a running leap, straight over Gollum's head. She miss calculated the lift and accidentally smacked the creature on the side of the face with her food... hard. Gollum feel backwards towards the cave wall and tried to grab for the hobbit as she flew past him but all he got was the thin air. Daisy landed on her feet and continued running down the tunnel.

Behind her came a bloodcurdling scream, full of anger, hatred, and despair. Gollum knew he was defeated. He lost his prey and lost the one thing he ever cared for - his precious.

"THIEF! BAGGINSES! WE HATES IT, WE HATES IT FOREVER!" the creature screamed over and over in the distance.

Daisy knew that the creature's howls would draw the attention of the goblins, she took great care in avoiding them. Thankfully she was small because the tunnel narrowed into a space only a hobbit could fit. The passage sloped down and back up, inclining at a steep angle. Then the floor leveled and the tunnel made a sharp right. At the bottom of a small slope she could see the pale light of the out doors off in the distance. She broke out into a run.

She went as fast as her tired legs could carry her until she spilled out into an open space, the setting sun shone through a great stone door was propped open at the other side of the cavern. Daisy blinked and adjusted her eyes to the light, suddenly she became aware of armor clad goblins standing with swords at the ready. Daisy was so distracted by the crowd she accidentally kicked an unclaimed helmet lying on the ground.

"Where is that noise coming from?" One goblin cried.

"Hurry, back up that passage." Another shouted

"This way!" some yelled.

"That way!" others yelled.

"Look out for the door," bellowed the captain.

Goblins ran in all different directions falling over each other trying to locate their intruder, but to no avail because she was invisible. Daisy used this distraction to weave through the melee and make it to the door. It was still open a crack, barely enough for a hobbit. Daisy tried with all her might to push it open more but it wouldn't budge. The goblins were approaching, ready to close the door so she made the only decision she could - squeeze through the crack. She took a deep breath and squeezed. Her buttons were caught on the edge of the door, they popped off and scattered around the floor of the cavern as she tumbled into the open air.

"There's a shadow outside the door, someone's there!" A goblin yelled.

Daisy scrambled to her feet and made for the nearby trees, half tumbling half running down the steep decline. The goblins peered out of the door but there was no one in sight. Daisy could hear the large stone door snap shut just as she broke through the trees. 


	16. Earning your Keep

The world was cold, hazy, and muted, and there was a strange heaviness in the hobbit's chest. Daisy couldn't tell if that was because of the knock to her head or the odd magic ring which she didn't dare take it off until she knew she was safe. From the looks of it Daisy was on the other side of the Misty mountains, she prayed that the others weren't far off.

Her feet barely touched the ground as she half-ran half-fell down the steep decline of the mountain side. She was debating going back to search for her company in the tunnels when she heard voices. She skidded to a stop and crouched behind a tree to catch her breath and listen. It wasn't the sound of goblins and it certainly wasn't that nasty piece of work Gollum.

"WHERE IS THE HOBBIT?" Gandalf yelled from a clearing a few meters ahead of where the hobbit was hiding.

The dwarves looked around, their faces flashed with annoyance, anger, and extreme worry.

"Curse the halfling!" Gloin yelled. "Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me sir!" Dori shot back in a biting tone.

"Well where did you leave our burglar?" Gandalf asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"Last I saw him we were being chased by the goblins. Maybe he slipped away." Nori stated.

"I must go back and find the hobbit, I fear what might happen if your dear burglar is captured." The wizard decided.

"The same that would happen to any of us I suppose." Dwalin said bluntly.

"I'm afraid it would be far worse..." Gandalf trailed off in a panic.

"Like I said before, the wilderness is not for the fair folke."

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin grumbled. "Master Baggins saw his chance to leave and he took it. He's thought about nothing but his soft bed and warm harth since he stepped out of his door. I doubt we will be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

It was true, Daisy had thought about home quite a lot since she left. How could she help it? She'd never been so far from home. The worst part about Thorin's tirade were the faces of her companions, especially the disappointed and slightly betrayed looks worn by Fili, Kili, and Bofur. Yes, this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak home, but she just couldn't do it.

"No, your burglar is still here." Daisy slipped off the ring and rejoined the group.

The entire group jumped, even the old wizard, and Bofur let out a sigh of relief. There were many pats on the back and Daisy could tell that her reappearance brought her reputation up, they no longer questioned her burglaring abilities.

"Oh, my dear hobbit, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life." Gandalf chuckled.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili smiled widely.

"How on Earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili inquired.

"How indeed." Dwalin sounded a bit impressed.

Daisy regaled her tale from getting attacked in the tunnel to her miraculous escape. They seemed particularly interested in the game of riddles with Gollum, their faces contorted in disgust at the mere description of him..The hobbit told them everything except finding the ring, she just alluded to the fact that hobbits have the uncanny ability to go unseen if they wish. The wizard gave Daisy an odd look from under his big grey hat, she couldn't help but wonder if he knew she was leaving something out.

"See I told you," Gandalf laughed. "The Baggins's are not to be underestimated. Now he's back."

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked, his tone took Daisy by surprise.

"I know you have always doubted me," Daisy explained. "I do often thing of Bag End, I mean this is the farthest from home I've ever been. I miss by books, garden, and my family because that's where I belong. That's my home. Honestly that's why I came back, because your home was taken from you. And I want to help you get it back if I can."

Thorin's gazed dropped in embarrassment. The company grew quiet, when she looked around she could tell that they finally knew that even though Daisy might not be the perfect traveling companion she was loyal.

The moment was cut short by a long piercing howl. Then a chorus of howling erupted from the trees. Daisy's blood grew cold, she already had one encounter too many with wolves, why was this happening?

"How embarrassing," Bofur joked. "Escaping goblins only to be caught by wolves."

"Shut up and run." Thorin said sternly.

Daisy unsheathed her sword and followed closely behind her dwarves. The sky grew dark and the company ran down the mountain side, the howl of wolves and the guttural language of the goblins were not too far off. Daisy glanced back to see the wargs leaping closer. She ducked behind a rock as one went sailing over head. It skidded to a stop and turned on her.

The monster took a flying leap towards the little hobbit and pinned her to a tree. The beast let out a great wail and keeled over. Daisy looked down to see her sword embedded in the warg's eye. Battle sounds swirled around as the hobbit fell to her knees and wretched. All around her the dwarves were slicing through wargs like it was just another day. Once the first batch was dispatched a long howl signaled that more were on their heels. There was no where to go, they were cornered on the edge of a cliff with four large trees and a few large rocks as the only means of cover.

"Up into the trees, quickly!" cried Gandalf.

Daisy pulled with all her might to free her blade from the warg's skull, she did her best not to get sick again. Once her blade was free she made for the closest pine tree. Lucky for Daisy her feet were small for a hobbit, something that she was teased for back home but made scaling trees easy. She climbed up to the highest branch she dared let support her weight. The company speckled the trees like large Christmas ornaments as they watched for the oncoming predators.

Bombur barely had time to swing into the trees when a wolf was snapping at his heels. A whole pack of yelping and howling wargs circled the trees. They lept as high as they could raking their claws against the tree trunks, their eyes blazed with blood-lust. Goblins cackled wildly as they clung to the backs of the wolves, riding them like giant horses.

The trees jerked in all directions, Daisy held on for dear life knowing that the next warg that threw itself at the tree could bring the whole thing down. Every jump the wargs snapped and tore at the branches, leaving nothing below the branch Daisy clung to. With goblins weighing down the wargs the company was just barely out of reach. It was almost slow motion, Daisy watched one of the larger wargs throw itself into the tree trunk landing on it with a yelp. The sharp blow to the tree trunk sent it crashing into the next, Daisy was headed on a collision course with Bofur in the next tree over.

The dwarf reached out his hand and grabbed Daisy by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up onto the branch next to him. The goblins knew they had to direct their beasts at the tree trunks, bringing down the whole tree was the only way of obtaining their captives.

One by one each tree went tumbling down and the company moved from tree to tree clinging to the branches. All fifteen members scattered throughout the last pine tree with a wide trunk standing on the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looked around trying to figure a way out of the situation. A chilling chuckle filled the air, more sickening the the sound of the snapping wargs below.

"If only we had fire." Daisy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked a few feet above her.

"When I was younger you showed us how light pine cones and watch them pop."

Gandalf quietly scolded him for not remembering his love for pyrotechnics and gathered the larges pinecones he could reach. One at a time he held them close to his staff, muttered a few words, and sent the blazing cone raining down upon the wolves. It struck a goblin in the head and his warg's shaggy fur caught fire as the pine cone exploded with a loud pop. The warg bucked his rider and lept about yelping horribly.

Gandalf made an assembly line, one dwarf would pick pine cones, another would toss them to Gandalf and the wizard would toss the firey cone to another dwarf to toss at their captors. The company cheered as the flames started to catch the brush on fire and drive away the wargs, all wolves are afraid of fire.

Their revelry took the tree off balance and it slowly started to tilt over the edge of the cliff. The tree stopped at a steep angle, its trunk was held firmly in place by thick roots. Daisy looked over long enough to see Ori scream as he lost his old on the branches but he caught hold of his brother Dori just in time. Dori's hold on his branch slipped under the weight of two dwarves but Gandalf came to his rescue, reaching out his staff for Dori to grab hold of.

Daisy swung herself up and straddled her branch like a pony, hooking her feet together on the bottom of the branch. She saw a great pale orc staring behind her, his glare radiated a hatred and malice so strong it made Daisy's heart stop. Even before she saw the dwarf she knew who this creature was staring at.

"Oakenshield." The large creature spat. "You beheaded my father, now I will show you the same courtesy. I will kill you and then I finish my father's work by stamping out the entire line of Durin."

"Bolg." Thorin hissed.

The orc let out a string of dark and ugly sounding words, bating Thorin into a fight. Just the mere sound of his language sent a shiver up Daisy's spine. The hobbit gazed in horror when she saw Thorin scramble to his feet and make his way down the tree trunk. His stance was rigid and his sword was to the ready. He was going to take out the threat to his family or die trying.

Thorin ran towards the flames wielding Orcrist and his Oakenshield, screaming a dwarfish battle cry as he picked up speed. The dwarf barely got a swipe in with his sword when Bolg and his white warg pounced on him, throwing Thorin to the ground. The dwarf king was not so easily defeated, he stumbled to his feet and prepaired for another attack.

Daisy heard screaming behind her, Dori was losing his grip but she couldn't tare her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her. Before Thorin could regain his footing, Bolg strode past and clipped the dwarf square in the chest with his rudimentary mace-like club.

The warg's jaws closed over Thorn's torso, he let out wail of frustration and pain but before the warg could lock on Thorin hit the creature in the side of the face with his blade. Blood trickled down its cheekbone when it threw Thorin to the side. He landed with a loud thud, the air wooshed out of his lungs and his head made a loud smacking noise as he hit the hard dirt. A disgusting smirk broke across Bolg's face as he shouted something to the goblin on his right.

"NO!" Daisy screamed as she took to her feet. 

The goblin dismounted his warg joyously and sauntered over to Thorin, unsheathing his blade. Before the creature could get in a swing Daisy launched herself at it, tipping him off balance and tumbling into the rocks. Daisy used all her force to embed her blade deep into the creature's stomach. The gobling grabbed hold of Daisy's throat and squeezed in a last stitch effort. Her vision tunneled and she thrashed about frantically striking out with her blade. He let out a loud cry and stopped moving. Air flooded back into the hobbit's lungs with a few chest rattling coughs. Daisy wrenched her blade free and scrambled to stand between an unconscious Thorin and Bolg, who was now flanked by his group of goblins.

She stood at the ready, or at least she mimicked what she saw her companions do when they were facing down a foe. They would not claim him with out a fight. She would not lose another person to the wolves, and if that cost her life then so be it. The dwarf held far more value than a simple hobbit girl from the shire.

"You will not have him." She shouted, the adrenalin pounded in her ears.

She watched both the warg and it's rider carefully, she may not be a good fighter but she knew enough to put up a fight. Bolg stared at her through narrowed eyes in both disgust and amusement. He shouted something to his companions and gave a sinister laugh. Daisy was terrified but resigned to show no fear.

The white warg lowered his head and slowly inched closer to Daisy. Then all hell broke loose, most of the dwarves had freed themselves from the tree and came running at the group of wargs and goblins from the side. Their surprise attack was successful, they scattered the group of predators and started swinging their axes.

Daisy's heart sank, she could hear Dori and Ori scream as the fell from the branches of the tree. The white warg took advantage of the distraction and lept for Daisy. Luck was on the hobbit's side, she saw the warg flying towards her with enough time to strike out with her sword catching it in the throat. Hot blood sprayed all over her as the warg rolled over tossing Bolg from its back.

The orc let out a howl of anger and approached the hobbit, his black soulless eyes bored holes of hatred through her. A shriek pierced through the air, Bolg looked at the sky in panic to see a large bird swoop down and encase on of his goblins in huge talons and throw him into the fire. More birds swooped in, fanning the flames to ward off the wargs or picking up an orc and throwing him from a large height.

While Bolg and his men were distracted the large birds swooped in and picked up each of the company members one by one. The largest of the birds carefully encased Thorin carefully in his talons and flew off. She managed to scurry over and pick up Orcrist before a large set of talons picked her up by the back of her trousers. Bolg let out a wail of defeat as his foes were being swept off.

Daisy's heart raced as she glanced down at her dangling toes, just as her trousers started to make a taring noise the great bird dropped her softly onto the back of another bird. Once she got used to the height it was a beautiful view, the land spread out like a quilt below. They traveled like this for a while, the sun rose beautifully in the sky. All along she glanced a few birds ahead to see the outline of Thorin's arm dangling.

In the small light of day they finally reached a platform. One by one they were gently placed on the flat rock high above the trees. Once Thorin was layed out Gandalf bent over him and whispered a few words too low for Daisy to hear. Daisy bit her lip and blink back the tears that pricked at the edges of her eyes. She could hear the hoard of dwarves crowd behind her silently. A few moments later Thorin's eyes fluttered open and his large hand held the side of his head.

"The halfling." Thorin said in a low breathy voice.

"It's alright." Gandalf assured him. "your burglar is here... and quite safe may I add."

The troop of dwarves scrambled over to help their leader to his feet. Daisy bent over, breathless and thankful that Thorin was alright.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Thorin sounded oddly concerned.

"Oh, it's not mine." well at least she didn't THINK it was hers.

"You should've seen it laddie, this little hobbit took down a full grown goblin and a warg." Dwalin stated proudly.

"Not just any warg... Bolg's warg. He was a might bit angry." Bofur laughed. "He stared the ugly orc down until the eagles came."

"What did you think were you doing?" Thorin asked in a scratchy voice. "Your foolishness nearly got you killed."

"But I-" Daisy braced herself for another verbal assault.

"I said that you were more trouble than you were worth, that you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us..." Thorin's stance softened. "I am sorry for doubting you."

"Don't be Master Oakenshield. I would've doubted me too." Daisy agreed. "I'm no hero, nor am I a warrior. Not even a burglar, really I'm not much of anything..."

The king under the mountain gave a weak smile, Daisy was dumbstruck when he extended his hand and clasped it around hers in a sign of peace. She was prepared for a row, not an apology. The company of dwarves gazed past her at the world beyond with wide eyed wonder. She turned to see a great mountain standing proud, it jutted up against the horizon in the far distance.

While the dwarves stood in silent awe Daisy walked over to the other edge of the long flat rock where Gandalf was conversing with the giant eagles.

"The Lord of the Eagles welcomes you to the Great Shelf." The beautiful bird stated. "We don't usually meddle in the affairs of other creatures but we know that nothing good comes of wargs and goblins banding together."

"Thank you for your help." Gandalf bowed low with his right hand over his heart.

"I'm afraid that we can't take you any farther than this, I think you will find an easy path down from this rock. The skies are being watched, and if you intend to go near that mountain we will surely be spotted by the beast. I am not willing to risk my people."

"We understand, and we thank you for bringing us this far." Daisy said politely covering her heart and bowing like Gandalf.

When the eagles took off Gandalf and Daisy rejoined the group, who were all still staring silently at their destination on the horizon.

"Is that it?" Daisy asked. "Is that Erabor."

"Ah yes, the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf explained. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home..." Thorin added with a smile.

Daisy had never seen Thorin flash a full on smile, just an arrogant smirk here or there. But this was a genuine happy smile that made his blue eyes sparkle. He looked years younger, and quite handsome... for a dwarf.

"Look, it's a raven. The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin yelled.

"That, my dear Oin, is a Thrush. Now let's go, the longer was stand gawking the longer it will take to get to our destination." Gandalf rationalized.

The group gathered what little belongings they had left and began the decent down the narrow stair case cut into the side of the rock.

"Mister Dwalin." Daisy tapped the dwarf in front of her on the shoulder.

"Aye."

"Do you think you could... I don't know show me how to fight?" She asked quietly.

"It's about time you learned how to defend yourself." The dwarf let out a great chuckle, much to Daisy's annoyance. "Next time we make camp Fili and Kili will help you with the basics."

Daisy got excited by the thought of learning how to properly wield her sword. She was a little concerned but at this point she was more worried about staying alive than worrying about her hobbitly reputation.


End file.
